Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu
by SuperTailsFan0812
Summary: A certain young fox gets a very bad case of influenza. Will Tails be able to cope with being sick for two weeks. Find out in this fic.
1. Chapter 1: Start Of The Mobian Flu

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of the Mobian Flu**

**Chapter 1: The Start Of The Mobian Flu.**

_**Authors Note**: Hello SuperTailsFan0812 here and this is my third Sonic X fanfiction and my first story with multiple chapters. Tails is my number 1 favourite character, and I want to write this story when Tails catches the Mobian Flu for the very first time. I really like the name Mobian Flu. The Mobian Flu lasts for 2 weeks._

_This story takes place 2 weeks after The Missing X-Tornado._

_Anyway on to the fanfic!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. Sega and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start Of The Mobian Flu.**

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in Station Square. Everyone minus Tails was gathered at the table eating breakfast. It has been two weeks when the X-Tornado went missing and got repaired. It also has been two weeks since Tails' 8th Birthday.

Due to Tails being absent from the breakfast table, everyone was wondering why Tails hasn't shown up for breakfast yet.

"Has anyone seen Tails this morning?" Ella asked, worriedly, concerned for the young fox.

Everyone shook their heads and looked very concerned for Tails. He was usually up at this time.

"No, we haven't. Sure hope Tails is okay." Cream said for her friend.

Chris looked worried. "Maybe Tails still asleep and forgot what time it was," Chris suggested.

Amy thought of something. "Or maybe Tails is not feeling very well today," Amy told.

Sonic seemed worried. "I don't know Amy. Tails has never been sick before. The rest of us were ill once or more times but Tails had never been sick before." Sonic answered.

Ella looked worried too. "Sonic, could you go to Tails' and your room to check up on Tails?" She requested.

"Sure, Ella. I was about to check on him when you asked that question." Sonic answered and headed down the hallway and to the room where he and Tails were sharing.

Sonic gently knocked on the door. "Tails? You awake buddy?" Sonic asked.

There was no response... Sonic knew Tails was still asleep. Sonic slowly opened the door and found Tails in his bed, still asleep. Sonic slowly walked in the room and to Tails' side in an instant.

"Tails? Buddy? Are you alright?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails gave out a faint groan and turned his head away.

Sonic grew concerned as he walked to the other side so he could see Tails' face. Sonic knelt on his knees and saw the slightest red-tinted on Tails' head and cheeks. Sonic frowned as he gently shook Tails awake. Tails groaned and slowly opened his eyes and stared at Sonic.

"H-Hi Sonig." Tails greeted, with a little congestion in his voice.

Sonic frowned, Tails sounded quite sick. "Are you feeling okay today bud?" Sonic asked in worry.

Tails tried to sit up but was too tired to complete the action. "Oh, Sonig. I'm not feeling like myself. I feel awful. I don't know why." Tails said and then started to cough loudly.

Sonic cringed and helped Tails to sit up, rubbing his back until the coughing died down.

Sonic felt bad for Tails. He knew Tails was sick. Sonic lifted his hand towards Tails' head. However, Tails flinched back in fear.

"Ssshh, sshh. It's okay buddy. I'm just checking to see if your head is warm." Sonic assured.

Tails relaxed and let Sonic place his hand gently on his head. Tails nearly yelped in fright when Sonic pulled his hand back quickly. Tails was very sick. Sonic had to tell someone pronto but he needed to let Tails know he is sick first.

"Tails. I hate to inform you that you are sick." Sonic said sadly.

At the last word, Tails bolted up in bed and asked, "What!? I can't be sick! I have nevber been sick before." Tails said before he began coughing again.

Sonic bit his lip as he started to rub the fox's back to stop him coughing. "I'm afraid so buddy. Can you tell me how you are feeling? You may have the Mobian Flu ." Sonic requested.

Tails looked at Sonic and asked, "What are the symptoms of the Mobian Flu?" Tails asked in concern.

"Well, the primary symptoms of the Mobian Flu are coughing, sneezing, sore throat, chills, tiredness and fatigue, the severe symptoms are dehydration, drinking less, loss of appetite, fever, nausea and vomiting," Sonic said.

Tails thought for a moment. "Well. I feel terrible. My head feels hot. I have a sore throat. I. Ooooh, I feel quite nauseated. I'm coughing and I think- AAAHCHOO!" Tails said before a loud sneeze interrupted him, making him widen his eyes.

Sonic confirmed that Tails had the Mobian Flu. He just needed to check Tails' temperature. If the temperature is 100 degrees Fahrenheit or above, the Mobian will need medication so the symptoms would settle down.

"You have the Mobian Flu Buddy. I'll tell Ella straight away so she can make you some soup." Sonic informed. "While I do that, you rest," Sonic said.

"Okay, Sonig." Tails said as he slowly laid in bed again, trying to get some shut-eye as Sonic went to get Ella.

Once Sonic has left, Tails cringed and clutched his stomach in pain while groaning as a wave of intense nausea hits him, "Ooooh!" Tails moaned. "I.. feel.. like.. I'm... going... to... be.. sick..." Tails began gagging trying not to throw up.

Tails sat up and tried as hard as he could to hold it down. But no matter how hard he tried, Tails could no longer hold it down and started to vomit all over the floor and bed. Once Tails had finished vomiting, he started to cough quite loudly in revulsion. After Tails stopped coughing, he instantly became shocked, ashamed and disgusted at what he had just done.

Instantly, Tails started to cry in shame at what he had done. "**OH**! That was so gross!" Tails sobbed. "What have I done?"

Tails then heard a knock on the door. "Tails buddy? Are you okay? I heard you crying." A familiar asked. Tails didn't respond, he only sobbed harder.

Sonic opened the door and now felt extremely sorry for Tails. On the bed and floor, there was a pool of vomit. Tails has definitely caught the Mobian Flu.

Sonic ran to Tails' side in a flash, being cautious to dodge the vomit on the floor.

Tails began sobbing harder when he saw Sonic standing next to him with a concerned look. Sonic slowly helped Tails up and led him from the mess on the bed.

"Tails. Please don't cry. You didn't mean it. It was just an accident buddy. Everybody has done this before." Sonic soothed the embarrassed and distraught fox as he embraced him tightly to comfort him.

"B-but Sonic! I vomited on my bed and the floor!" Tails sobbed. "I really do have the Mobian Flu!"

Sonic gently shushed Tails and gently tightens the hug. Tails hugged Sonic, sobbing in his chest.

Ella came in the door and instantly grabbed her cleaning supplies. "Tails. Are you okay?" She questioned. "Sonic told me that you are not feeling very well today."

Tails shook his head, crying loudly. "Ella, I'm sorry. I'm so really sorry!" Tails whined, sobbing loudly. "When Sonig left to inform you that I was feeling sick, I began to feel very nauseated like I was going to be sick. I sat up to hold it in, but after a while, I couldn't hold it and vomited on the bed and floor! It was so gross!"

Ella gently wiped the spots of vomit on Tails' chest and muzzle with a wet cloth to clean it off. "It's okay Tails. Please don't cry, we'll move you to Chris's room while I clean this one." Ella tenderly said.

Tails instantly grew anxious. What would happen if he got sick in Chris's bed as well? Would Chris be angered at him?

"B-but Ella. What if I feel like I'm going to be sick again? Will Chris be cross at me if I throw up on his bed?" Tails inquired softly, still hesitant and anxious.

Ella smiled and gently escorted Tails to Chris's room with Sonic. "Not to worry, Tails. I'll go and grab you a bucket so you can use it if you feel like you're going to be sick again. You don't need to worry. Sonic and I will take good care of you until you're better." Ella spoke softly as she went back in Tails' and Sonic's room to clean the bed and floor.

Tails nodded, feeling a little more comfortable.

Sonic gently took Tails' hand and led him to Chris's room. "Come on buddy," Sonic instructed.

Once Sonic and Tails arrived at Chris's room, Sonic gently lifted Tails in the bed and tucked him in.

Tails smiled as he snuggled into the blanket. "Oh, Sonig... I feel terrible." Tails responded. "I hope I won't throw up again. It feels and tastes very horrible."

Sonic smiled and rubbed Tails on the back. "I know buddy. You rest now, alright, I'll be back to check up on you, alright?" Sonic instructed as he gave his brother a rub on the shoulder.

Tails nodded and laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly, Tails felt his stomach start to twist uncomfortably. Recognising what was going to happen, Tails jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, covering his mouth. When Tails got there he collapsed to his knees and opened the seat of the toilet. Tails felt another wave of queasiness and began to vomit heavily into the toilet. _Not again!_ He groaned.

Tails hacked into the toilet, delivering a stream of fluid.

Sonic ran to the bathroom, frowning when he saw Tails throwing up in the toilet.

Sonic approached Tails and knelt down near him and began to rub Tails' back in comforting circles as the fox throws up loudly and harshly in the toilet, beginning to cry now.

Sonic noticed this and began to whisper comforting words. "Tails, Tails. Sssh, sssh. It's okay, it's okay, don't cry buddy. Ella and I will help you get better. I promise." Sonic promised as the fox kept vomiting harshly in the toilet, sobbing still.

Tails gasped before vomiting into the toilet again, trembling against the force.

In ten seconds, Tails felt it was finished and elevated his head from the toilet, hacking loudly. He closed the toilet seat and flushed it.

Tails leaned against Sonic, panting in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath while sweat emerged on his forehead. "That is so gross Sonig. I don't like throwing up." Tails told when he finally got his breath back as he winced, drying his tears.

Sonic gently pats Tails' back. "I know buddy, I know. Throwing up feels unpleasant and can use up a large portion of your energy." Sonic said. "Come on bud, let's get you back to bed, alright."

Tails nodded as he began to slowly and shakily stand up with Sonic's help. Once on his feet, Tails slowly walked back to Chris's room with Sonic's assistance.

When they got to Chris's room, Sonic gently lifted Tails and placed him in the bed, tucking him in the covers.

"Try and get some rest buddy. I'll check on you in 20 minutes, okay?" Sonic spoke.

Tails nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep as best as he could.

Sonic slowly walked out of the room as Ella came in the room, carrying a bucket and set it on the bed. Ella then took Tails' temperature and gasped in shock, the thermometer showed 103 degrees Fahrenheit. That meant Tails had to have medication to help his symptoms.

What Ella didn't know is that Tails was now up, looking quite alarmed.

"E-Ella? What happened?" Tails asked while rubbing his eyes.

Ella turned over to Tails who was wide awake now. "Sorry for waking you up Tails. I just took your temperature and it was very high." She answered.

Tails looked concerned. "How high is it?" Tails asked in concern.

"The temperature is 103 degrees Fahrenheit," Ella told the concerned fox.

Tails widen his eyes in shock. "WHAT!? No wonder I feel so hot!" Tails shouted as he started coughing harshly again.

However, the coughing turned into gagging as Tails began to feel sick again.

Ella handed Tails the bucket. Tails grabbed it and started to vomit heavily into it, delivering a stream of fluid. Tails began coughing and then vomited again.

Ella helped Tails sit up and stroked his back. "Easy there Tails." She soothed as the fox kept vomiting. Tails panted before vomiting in the bucket again. It took Tails 10 seconds to stop vomiting, lifting his head from the bucket. Tails began panting hard while sweat was running down his face.

"Are you okay Tails?" Ella asked as she got a wet cloth and gently wiped the sweat off.

Tails nodded still panting. "I-I guess so. That was so gross. I feel terrible." Tails replied, putting his hand on his forehead and placing the bucket on the floor. "I threw up 15 minutes ago."

Ella placed a hand on Tails' shoulder and rubbed it. "I know Tails. I'll get you an ice pack for your head and a glass of water, okay?" Ella gently told.

Tails nodded as he grasped the bucket and settled it near him in case he throws up again, wishing he won't. Tails began to feel chilly and shivered in the blankets, trying to get some warmth from it.

Ella returned holding a glass of water and a big ice pack. "I'm back Tails," Ella stated. Ella placed the water glass on the bedside table and placed the ice pack on Tails' head.

Tails sighed as the ice is cooling him down a little, however, it wasn't enough to get rid of the redness tinted on his head and cheeks. "Um, Ella? Does Chris know I'm sick?" Tails asked in a congested tone before picking up the glass of water and took small sips of it. Tails placed the glass back on the bedside table.

Ella shook her head. "No sweetie. Chris has left for school when Sonic came to tell me you were sick." She said softly. "He won't be back till 3:00 which is in 5 hours. Why?"

Tails looked at Ella with troubled and tired eyes. "Will Chris be mad at me for taking over his bed." Tails asked before he started to cough and sneeze.

Ella smiled and rubbed the coughing fox's back until Tails has stopped coughing. "No Tails. He won't be mad at you. I promise you that." Ella assured.

Tails smiled at those words. Chris seemed like an older brother to him same with Sonic. "Thanks, Ella. I'll try and get some rest." Tails said as he started to settle down under the covers.

Ella gently pats Tails on the head and turned off the light and closed the door slightly. "Rest well Tails. I check up on you in 30 minutes, okay?" Ella replied.

Tails nodded and closed his eyes and settled down in a deep sleep. Tails shivered under the blankets as the chills symptom kicked in.

After getting comfortable, Tails continued to rest and slept right until 12.

* * *

Sonic arrived in the room, bringing a tray of lemonade and some chicken noodle soup.

Tails was starting to wake up by the time Sonic made it in the room.

"Sonig, is dat you?" Tails asked, his voice more stuffed than before as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. Sonic bit his lip. Tails was getting worse.

Sonic placed a hand on Tails' shoulder and asked, "Hey Tails," Sonic whispered so he wouldn't startle Tails. "How are you feeling buddy?"

Tails groaned. "Not very well." He grunted, very tired and a little grouchy.

"I know Tails. I got you some chicken soup that Ella made you and some lemonade." Sonic said cheerfully as he placed the tray on the bedside table and helped Tails sit up.

Tails shook his head, "Sorry Sonig, I don't feel like eating right now. I might vomit it out again." Tails refused in case he vomited again.

Sonic bit his lip, Tails was getting more worse. "Aww Tails... I know you are afraid about throwing up again, but you got to at least try to eat. You don't have to eat it all. Just try your best." Sonic pleaded.

Tails slowly nodded as Sonic placed the tray on his lap. Tails slowly took the spoon and dipped the spoon in. After getting enough on the spoon, Tails blew it and started to eat. Tails sighed. The soup was so delicious.

Tails carefully placed the bowl on the tray and took small sips of lemonade.

Tails smiled. "Thank you Sonig." Tails thanked as he continued to eat the soup and the lemonade. Sonic smiled at this.

Once Tails has eaten the soup and drank the lemonade, he laid in the bed. He then sat up again and drank some more water.

Tails suddenly felt a really painful feeling rise in his belly. Feeling like he was going to vomit again, Tails sat up and began gagging.

Sonic winced while picking up the bucket and hands it to Tails. The fox grabbed the bucket and began to vomit harshly into it. Sonic bit his lip and rubbed the poor fox's back. Poor Tails could hardly hold anything down, not even liquids.

Tails started hacking and then released another stream of fluid.

"Oh, buddy," Sonic murmured sorrowfully as he gently stroked Tails' back, watching the fox vomit helplessly in the bucket. Tails gagged and delivered a stream of fluid.

Tails wheezed loudly and vomited helplessly in the bucket again, trembling against the force.

Tails finally stopped vomiting about 10 seconds later, raising his head from the bucket, coughing a little. "Ooooooh, I can hardly keep anything down. I hate this." Tails groaned in agony, tears starting to build in his eyes. He truly hated this.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back in comforting circles. "I know bud. I know Ella, and I will help you get better." Sonic spoke as he gently took the bucket from Tails' hands.

Tails wiped his eyes and laid back in the bed, closing his eyes halfway. "Sonig, I want to rest some more now. I heard that resting can help you make you feel better." Tails explained.

"Okay, buddy. Resting does help when you are not well. I'll be back in two hours so I can go and get some medicine, alright." Sonic spoke as he walked out of the room, holding an empty tray.

Tails nodded lied on his side, dozing off to sleep. Tails groaned as he was trying his best to get comfortable. Tails then pushed the blankets off and then wrapped both of his tails around him before pulling the blankets up to his chest.

Tails began to shiver harder now. The chills symptom was kicking in now. However, his head still was very hot as sweat dripped from his face.

Ella came in to check on Tails and noticed the bed shaking. Ella placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails? You okay?" She asked the little fox gently.

Tails stopped shivering and looked at Ella. "I'm freezing. Do you have a hot water bottle around I can borrow?" Tails asked softly.

Ella nodded. "Don't worry Tails. I'll give you a hot water bottle," Ella assured as she went into the kitchen and prepared the kettle.

Upstairs in Chris's room, Tails continue to tremble beneath the blankets. Poor kid was very sick. Ella came back holding the hot water bottle in her hands.

Ella gave Tails the water bottle who accepted it, cuddling its warmth. The heat was so relaxing that Tails fell asleep, feeling a little warmer but was still cold.

Ella smiled and tiptoed out of the room.

While Tails was resting, Amy came in and placed a second glass of water on the bedside table. "Rest easy Tails." She softly whispered.

Tails continued to rest for another two hours and 45 minutes.

* * *

Tails felt a hand gently shaking him awake and groaned weakly. Tails opened his eyes tiredly and saw Sonic sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey there buddy. Are you feeling any better?" Sonic asked.

Tails tried to speak but started to cough again but seemed worse than before. Sonic grimaced and started rubbing Tails' back and shoulder to calm the coughing down. Tails shook his head, moaning in agony.

Sonic frowned in sympathy. "Oh, buddy." He sympathised.

Suddenly, Tails felt a familiar feeling as intense nausea came back. Tails moaned and clutched his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other one.

Sonic stared at Tails in concern. "Are you okay buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails shook his head. "I need the bucket immediately! I'm going to throw up again!" Tails managed to say, beginning to gag.

Sonic immediately grabbed the bucket and transferred it to Tails. Quickly grasping the bucket, Tails began to vomit harshly into it.

Sonic winces while rubbing the fox's back as Tails continued to vomit into the bucket, hacking. Tails vomited in the bucket again. While dry heaving, he delivers a stream of liquid.

After a couple of more seconds, Tails stopped vomiting, coughing in distaste. Lifting his head from the bucket, Tails moaned as he set the bucket on the floor, leaning back in bed. "Oh Sonig, I thought my stomach has calmed down by now." He moaned with agony and tiredness.

Sonic rubbed Tails' shoulder as he glanced at Tails with a sympathetic look. He had never seen his little brother look so sick before. "I'm afraid the Mobian Flu will get more serious, the vomiting normally lasts for a week and 4 days and it'll take about half a week to get fully better."

Tails completely went pale at this. He wouldn't be able to take being sick for 2 weeks. "Oh no!" Tails dreaded in shock.

Tails began to feel sick again and leaned over Chris's bed and started to throw up again. Unfortunately, because it occurred so quick, he accidentally missed the bucket. Tails managed to stop vomiting and raised the bucket on his lap. Tails began to vomit into the bucket again. Sonic started to rub Tails' back to calm his belly down.

This seemed to do the trick as Tails finished vomiting, breathing hard in exhaustion. Tails was about to put the bucket on the floor when he gasped as he saw a small pool of vomit on the floor.

Instantly, Tails started to sniffle and broke down into tears, feeling anxious that Chris would be angry at him.

Gently taking the bucket out of the fox's grasp and placing it on the floor, Sonic gently hugged Tails. "Shh, Tails, Tails, shh, its okay buddy. It was an accident. I'll get Ella, alright." Sonic comforted.

Tails nodded as he covered his face with his hands, crying more loudly, ashamed of himself.

Sonic ran down the hallway and into the kitchen. He saw Ella and tapped her on the back.

Ella turned around to face the blue hedgehog. "Hey, Sonic? Is Tails okay?" She asked in concern.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm afraid not Ella Tails had another accident. He accidentally got sick on the carpet." Sonic said. "He's very upset about it."

Ella became worried, even though Tails had slept for 2 hours, he still wasn't feeling very well.

Ella gathered her cleaning supplies and followed Sonic to Chris's room and saw Tails still crying loudly.

Ella walked up to the bed and laid her hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, I heard you had an accident." She said gently.

Tails nodded. "It happened so quick that I completely missed the bucket. Chris is going to be mad at me for sure." Tails sobbed.

Ella shakes her head. "No, he's not going to get mad. It's okay Tails. I'll tell everything to Chris, alright? He won't yell or get mad at you Tails." Ella spoke tenderly to the distressed fox.

Tails nodded, still sobbing, trembling.

Ella placed a bucket of cleaning stuff and began to clean the floor up. Making sure it was completely clean.

After about a minute, Ella had finished cleaning the carpet, she looked Tails who stopped crying but was shivering against the chills symptom.

Sonic looked worried for his young friend. He was becoming worse. Ella looked worried too.

Tails passed the cold water bottle to Ella and started shivering some more.

"I'll get you two water bottles. Do you need another bucket while I clean this one?"

Tails nodded, shivering still. He truly didn't like being sick now.

Ella went to the bathroom to get another bucket. Once she came back, Tails was still shivering violently. Ella handed Tails the bucket who clutched it near him.

Ella picked up the other bucket and took it to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and began to clean it. When Ella finished cleaning the bucket, she took it back in Chris's room.

Ella returned in the room to see Sonic rubbing Tails' back to warm him up. Ella smiled at the moment.

Sonic smiled when he saw Tails relaxing a little.

Ella gently laid her head on Tails' head and gasped at how hot it felt. Ella got the thermometer out and checked Tails' temperature. She gasped when it reads 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Tails was getting worse.

Tails turned green and started gagging again. Sonic handed Tails the bucket. Tails grabbed it and began to vomit into it. Sonic frowned as he rubbed the fox's back as Tails vomited loudly in the bucket.

Tails coughed before vomiting in the bucket again. As Tails is vomiting, tears were streaming down the poor fox's cheeks.

Sonic noticed this and rubbed Tails' shoulder with the other one. "Ssh, sssssh. It's okay Tails. You're going to be just fine buddy. I promise." Sonic promised.

Tails continued vomiting in the bucket for another 10 seconds before he finished. Tails started coughing and lifted his head from the bucket.

Tails groaned in agony as he laid back in bed. "I hate being sick Sonig." Tails grunted, placing the bucket on the floor. "I can't even rest without throwing up every 10 minutes."

Sonic frowned in sympathy, patting Tails' shoulder. "I know buddy." Sonic murmured in sympathy for his young friend.

Sonic took the medicine that he had and poured a small amount of it in a small medicine cup. "It's time to take your medicine buddy. I know you might not want too, but it's the only way to help the symptoms settle will help you get better, alright." Sonic told the young fox as he gave Tails the cup of medicine.

Tails slowly held the cup in his hands and drank it all in one gulp, the medicine was so foul that Tails gagged but managed to hold it down.

Sonic handed Tails the glass of water. "You're okay buddy," Sonic assured, after noticing the action.

Tails took small sips of the water to wash the medicine down and to avoid vomiting again. Tails decided to go back to sleep while the medicine does its work.

Ella smiled too. "I'll be back you two. I'm going to put the kettle on for your hot water bottles." She spoke as she left the bedroom, leaving Sonic and Tails alone.

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen. When Ella got to the kitchen, Cream and Amy approached her with worried looks.

"Hey, Ella. Is Tails feeling any better?" Amy asked.

Ella shook her head as she placed the water bottles on the counter. "I'm afraid not Amy. Poor Tails is becoming worse, his cough is really bad now, his temperature has reached 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit. He threw up 7 times now, the poor thing can hardly hold anything down without throwing it up. Even water and lemonade, he was shivering so much. Even though he had slept for 4 hours and 45 minutes, he still isn't very well." Ella told. "We'll have to go to the hospital if the symptoms get any worse," Ella informed.

Amy and Cream looked worried about the young fox.

"Tails had an accident on the carpet earlier. Tails was very upset about it. He's frightened that Chris would get mad at him." Ella explained.

Amy and Cream frowned in sympathy for their ailing friend.

"Poor Tails. It's horrible being sick." Cream said sadly.

They suddenly heard Tails throwing up loudly and flinched.

"Oh, buddy." They heard Sonic say in sympathy.

Amy felt very bad for Tails. "Tails has a really bad case of The Mobian Flu," Amy said.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Chris, who had finished school early.

"Hey, guys! I'm back from school!" Chris greeted as he took off his backpack and placed it next to the door.

Ella smiled and called out to the living room as she filled up the kettle with water. "Hi, Chris." She greeted.

Chris walked into the kitchen and looked confused when he saw the two hot water bottles lying on the counter.

"Um... Ella. Why do you have two water bottles? It's not cold yet." Chris asked.

Ella was silent as she didn't know what to say. After a minute she decided to tell Chris the truth.

"Chris. I got something to inform you about." Ella said.

"What is it, Ella?" Chris asked in concern.

They suddenly heard Tails vomiting loudly again, making them both wince in worry.

Chris now looked very worried. "Does Tails have the flu?" Chris asked in worry.

"Yes, Chris. Tails woke up very sick today. He has the Mobian Flu." Ella told the human boy.

Chris looked puzzled but worried at the same time. "What is the Mobian Flu." He asked.

Ella smiled. "The Mobian Flu is like our flu but has worse symptoms and it takes about 2 weeks to feel better," Ella answered with a hint of sadness.

Chris looked concerned at this. "Poor guy. How long has Tails been sick?" Chris asked in care.

Ella looked sad. "He started feeling unwell in the morning when we were all having breakfast," Ella replied. "He accidentally threw up on his bed and the floor. He was so upset by it."

Chris looked worried when he heard that Tails accidentally messed up his bed. "I hope Tails will be okay and able to cope with being sick for 2 weeks," Chris said in sympathy.

Ella smiled sadly. "We all want Tails to feel better soon. If the symptoms continue to get worse, we'll have to go to the hospital so the doctors will help Tails to get better."

Chris now understood why Tails was missing at breakfast this morning. "Oh, so that's why Tails didn't turn up at breakfast this morning?" He asked fully understanding.

Ella nodded. "Yes. Poor thing was shivering so much, that's why I have the two hot water bottles so they can warm him up." Ella said.

"Poor Tails. The Mobian Flu sounds very serious." Chris said.

Ella nodded and then looked at Chris and asked, "Hey Chris. Please don't be mad when I say this." Ella requested.

Chris looked worried. "What is it, Ella?" He asked.

"Because of accidentally messing up his bed, I suggested to let him sleep in your room while I clean it up. At first, he was a bit apprehensive but gradually got comfortable." Ella explained.

Chris felt sorry for the young fox. It sounded like that Tails had a very bad case of the Mobian Flu.

"About 10 minutes ago, Tails had another accident and got sick on your carpet. Because it happened so quick, Tails missed the bucket. Once he found out his accident, he was greatly upset by the fact you are going to be angry at him and yell." Ella explained.

Chris didn't even seem upset by this, in fact, he was determined to help Tails any way he could. "Poor Tails. Can I see Tails and reassure him I'm not mad at him." Chris asked.

Ella nodded as the kettle was boiled and poured it in the two hot water bottles, "Of course you can Chris. Tails would be extremely glad that you're not mad at him." She said. "Would you like to take one of the water bottles up to him."

Chris nodded and picked up one of the hot water bottles with Ella grabbing the other one.

Ella picked up a glass and filled it up with water, she then filled the glass up with some ice.

Ella then led Chris to his bedroom where the ailing fox was resting.

Tails looked very pale now, the ice pack on his head was completely melted, his forehead was tinted red from his fever and there was sweat dripping down the poor fox's face due to his severe fever.

Chris had never seen Tails this sick before and was even more determined to help Tails out.

Chris sees Sonic and smiled. "Hey, Sonic." Chris greeted. "I got the hot water bottles that Tails requested," Chris said as he gave his water bottle to Sonic who placed it under the cover. Ella gave the other water bottle to Sonic who placed in under the covers as well.

Tails twitched in his sleep and cuddled the warmth, still resting.

Ella looked concerned about the sickly fox. "How is Tails going?" She asked in concern.

Sonic glanced sadly at his sick brother. "He's getting worse. Tails threw up 2 more times after he took his medicine. After I gave Tails his medicine a second time, I told him to get some rest. We'll have to go to the hospital if the symptoms continue to get worse or if his temperature reaches 105." Sonic answered.

Ella nodded sadly. "Chris and I heard it." She said in sympathy.

Chris felt sorry for Tails. "Poor Tails," Chris said, gently caressing Tails' shoulder softly.

The gentleness of the motion caused Tails to slowly open his eyes to Sonic holding his hand in a tight grip.

"Sonig..." Tails groaned weakly as his tired eyes searched for his older brother, trying to grip onto Sonic's hand.

Sonic gripped Tails' hand tightly. "Don't worry buddy. I'm still here." Sonic promised.

Tails looked to the right and noticed Chris stroking his shoulder. He instantly grew scared and frightened. "P-p-please d-d-don't b-b-be m-m-mad a-a-at m-m-me!" Tails pleaded as he began to cry in case Chris began yelling at him.

Chris felt bad for the young fox. "It's okay Tails. I'm not mad at you, I promise. Ella has told me everything and I know it was an accident. So please don't be upset. I'll help you through this." Chris said in a very gentle tone to try and comfort the distressed fox.

Tails continued to cry in shame. "I'm so sorry Chris. It.. just happened so fast that I completely missed the bucket." Tails sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Chris rested his hand gently on Tails' back. "Tails. Please don't be so hard on yourself. I'm not mad. Everyone has accidents like this before. There is nothing to be upset about. I promise." Chris gently said.

Tails made a cute sniffing noise and rose his head from his hands to stare at Chris with teary, sky blue eyes. "R-really? Y-y-you're n-n-not mad at me?" He asked, sobbing still.

Chris shook his head. "No, I'm not angry at you Tails. It was just an accident." Chris confirmed.

Tails stopped crying and smiled weakly at Chris, giving him a look of pure gratitude. "Thank you, Chris." Tails said softly.

Chris smiled at the ailing fox. "You're welcome Tails. I discovered you have caught the Mobian Flu. Have you been sick before?" Chris mentioned.

Tails shook his head. "This is the first time I've ever been sick." Tails replied.

Chris smiled sympathetically at Tails. "Being sick is not fun. I heard The Mobian Flu is worse than the Flu that we have." Chris said.

Tails nodded. "Yes. It is way more severe than the flu you have. I can barely hold anything down that I eat or drink." Tails explained. "I hate the Mobian Flu."

Sonic smiled sadly at his friend, gently rubbing his shoulder. "I know buddy, I know.' Sonic said.

Tails started to yawn and rub his eyes. "I might go back to sleep." Tails said as he settled down under the covers and closed his eyes halfway.

Chris smiled and gently rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Okay Tails. I hope you get better soon. Get plenty of rest, okay." Chris said softly. "And if you feel like you're going to be sick, you can use the bucket."

Tails smiled as he shuts his eyes and went back to sleep, shivering against the chills symptom.

Chris and Ella left the room, Chris turning off the lights, while Sonic watched Tails rest peacefully.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: __Well, that's the first chapter of 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu. I felt so bad for Tails in this chapter. It is horrible to have the Mobian Flu this bad. Everyone hates the Flu. I wanted to have the vomiting as the main symptom of the Mobian Flu._

_I'll try my best and update as soon as I can. Don't forget to read and review._

_Bye. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	2. 2: Hospitalised Part 1:Trip To Hospital

**Sonic-X: The Bad Cae Of The Mobian Flu!**

**Chapter 2: Hospitalised Part 1: Trip to The Hospital.**

_**Authors Note**: Hi Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812 here. Chapter 2 is here._

_I reached 6,419 words in my last chapter. I'm very proud of it. _

_This is the 1st part of the Hospitalised Chapters. Just to have everyone a head's up, There might be 5 or 8 chapters of the Hospitalised part. I'm very excited to write them._

_I would also like to say a few thank you's to the reviewers and followers of the last chapter._

_Thank you Stardown for reviewing, favouriting and following this story on the last chapter and Thank you sonic vs evil for favouriting and following this story. I also want to thank DawnOfForelsket for following and Favouriting. I do really appreciate the support and it makes me want to write more._

_Anyways, on to chapter 2 of 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu.' I hope you all enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X and it's characters, SEGA and 4kidsTv do._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hospitalised.**

It was around 6pm when Tails began stirring. Tails slowly opened his eyes to see the room empty and dark. Tails looked puzzled and glimpsed over to the clock and was shocked when It said 6:00.

Tails began to feel very sick and began to gag loudly, immediately grabbing the bucket, Tails held it near him and vomited into it. Tails hacked and vomited in the bucket again.

The light switched on and Tails felt Chris rubbing his back in slow and gentle circles. "Sssh, shhhh. Oh, Tails It's alright. It's okay. You're going to be alright, I promise." Chris gently soothed.

Tails panted before vomiting again. Tails vomited again and delivered a long stream of fluid. After 10 seconds Tails finally stopped vomiting, and lifted his head from the bucket. Tails started panting hard due to his fever and after vomiting. Sweat began running down his face.

Tails turned to the right and saw Chris, Chuck and Sonic all standing there with pity for the sickly fox.

"Are you okay Tails?" Chuck asked in concern.

Tails nodded his head and smiled nervously. "O-oh hey guys. Sorry you had to witness that." Tails apologised, still panting in exhaustion.

Sonic smiled sadly and gave his best friend a hug. "It's okay buddy." Sonic gently assured.

Chuck smiled at his young lab partner looking very sick. "How are you feeling Tails?" Chuck questioned. "I discovered from Ella that you have the Mobian Flu,"

Tails nodded and laid back in bed while Sonic took the bucket and sets it on the floor. "I feel awful. I can barely hold anything down, even fluids. I can't even rest without throwing up every 5 minutes now." Tails explained with agony, getting very tired and grouchy. "I wish I didn't catch the Mobian Flu. Every time I vomit, it really drains my energy out."

Chuck gave Tails a sympathetic smile and patted Tails on the shoulder. "I understand Tails. We all don't like the flu." Chuck comforted.

Chris continued rubbing Tails' shoulder to keep him comfortable. "Don't worry Tails, we'll help you to get better. I promise." Chris soothed.

Sonic nodded in agreement. "Chris is right buddy. We'll get you back in action." Sonic assured gently.

Tails smiled at Chris and Chuck who were giving him smiles too. Tails glanced at Sonic, who gave him a thumbs up. Smiling, the fox gave his best friend a returning thumbs up.

Suddenly Tails began to feel a very uncomfortable sensation rise in his stomach, Tails knew he was going to vomit again. Tails covered his mouth and began to gag.

"Sonic... I... need... the... bucket!" Tails managed to say as he nearly vomited on the bed but kept it down.

Sonic gave Tails the bucket. Tails clutched it and began to vomit into it.

Tails hacked loudly and vomited 3 times in a row.

Chris watched Tails vomiting in sympathy and began to rub the poor fox's back in slow circles as Tails kept vomiting forcefully, trembling from the force. He was becoming exhausted.

Sonic was even more worried about Tails. He clearly was getting more worse.

Tails hacked loudly before vomiting in the bucket again. Tails vomited harshly into the bucket again.

This time, it took 15 seconds for Tails to stop vomiting. Once Tails felt the vomiting was finished, he slowly lifted his head from the bucket and gazed at everyone. Sweat was running down Tails' face.

"Mmmm." Tails moaned as he laid back in bed.

Sonic felt very sorry for Tails and caressed Tails' head in a very gentle motion to comfort the sick fox. "I know buddy. Being sick isn't very fun." Sonic soothed. Sonic then gasped at just how hot Tails' head was.

Chuck got out a thermometer and looked at Tails. "I'm going to check your temperature if you are okay allowing me," Chuck notified.

Tails nodded in agreement. "Okay." Tails approved.

Chuck smiled and took Tails temperature. When everyone looked to see what Tails temperature was, they all gasped in shock. Tails' temperature has gone up to 105.60 degrees Fahrenheit.

Everyone realized that Tails has a very bad case of the Mobian Flu. They knew they had to call the hospital immediately so the doctors can help Tails get better.

All of a sudden, Tails started to feel sick again, feeling like he was going to be sick. "Oh no. I'm going to vomit again." Tails dreaded as he began to turn green. Tails pulled the bucket towards him and vomited harshly inside it. Tails felt a comforting hand rubbing his back in a gentle motion as he vomited. Tails dry heaved and then delivered another stream of fluid.

Sonic, Chris and Chuck looked at Tails with worry. "Shh, you're going to be okay Tails." Chris gently soothed, stroking Tails' back in gentle circles.

After a few seconds, Tails finished vomiting and wiped his mouth, coughing a bit. Tails wheezed in exhaustion and rose his head from the bucket, setting it on the floor while groaning. "Ooooohhh! That was so gross!" Tails exclaimed, reclining back in bed.

"I know Tails. I know." Chris gently cooed.

Tails smiled at Chris. "I just wish I can get better quickly." Tails told still panting.

Sonic rubbed Tails' shoulder. You will buddy, you will." Sonic comforted.

Tails felt another wave of severe nausea hit him and started to vomit forcefully into the bucket again. Tails really has a very bad case of the Mobian Flu.

Tails began to vomit into the bucket again. Tails vomited into the bucket repeatedly and delivered a long stream of fluid. Tails began to tremble from the force. Tails was so exhausted.

Tails panted before vomiting in the bucket again, starting to cry loudly while still vomiting.

Chris rubbed Tails' back. "Ssh, sssh. I know. It's alright Tails, it's okay. I know." Chris soothed.

Tails continued vomiting loudly while crying. He desperately wanted the Mobian Flu to finish.

Tails finally stopped vomiting and rose his head from the bucket, panting loudly in exhaustion, trembling as sweat ran down his face. Tails placed the bucket on the floor and collapsed back in bed, panting in extreme fatigue.

Tails began to cry again, covering his eyes with his hands. "W-W-why d-d-do I-I-I h-h-have t-t-to b-b-be s-s-sick! Wh-why!?" Tails sobbed.

Tails started to sob harder than earlier.

Chris rested his hand on Tails' back and gently rubbed it in slow, gentle and soothing circles. "Please don't cry Tails. Crying makes the symptoms of the flu worse." Chris told the crying fox softly.

Tails nodded but couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he attempted. "I'm sorry Chris. I just can't handle being sick anymore." Tails lamented.

Chris looked at Tails with sympathy. "I know Tails. I know." Chris eased. "We are going to call an ambulance so the doctors can help you get better."

Tails nodded as he laid in bed, sniffling. He doesn't like hospitals as he never been to one before. He hates needles too but knew he had to get an IV to help him.

Tails begin shivering violently, trying to get some warmth.

Chuck looked sympathetic when he saw Tails shivering as got out his phone and dialled 911.

"911, Station Square Hospital." The person on the other side responded. "What is your emergency?"

"This is Chuck Thorndyke. Our friend has a very bad case of The Mobian Flu." Chuck answered.

There was silence for a second. "My name is Lilly. Could you tell me the name, species and age, please?" Lilly requested.

"Our friend's name is Miles 'Tails' Prower. He is an 8-year-old fox." Chuck responded. "He turned 8 two weeks ago."

There was silence for a second until Lilly spoke again. "Could you tell me how Tails is sick?" Lilly asked.

"Tails has vomited 12 times now, he can't hold anything down even food and fluids, he barely can rest without vomiting every 5 minutes. He is shivering violently like he is freezing. His temperature has gone up to 105.60 degrees Fahrenheit." Chuck described.

Lilly gasped. "We'll send an ambulance to your place right away. You live in a big mansion, right?" Lilly asked.

"That is right Lilly," Chuck confirmed.

"Just keep Tails calm and let him know we are on our way," Lilly told.

Chuck smiled. "I will tell Tails," Chuck replied.

"See you later Chuck," Lilly said.

"Bye," Chuck said as Lilly hangs up.

Chuck turned to look at Tails, only to see Tails vomiting in the bucket again with Chris rubbing his back in soft circles.

This was the 13th time Tails threw up in one day.

Chuck sighed in sorrow and walked over to Tails, gently stroking his shoulder as the fox kept vomiting powerfully into the bucket.

Tails hacked and vomited in the bucket, delivering a long stream of fluid. Tails resumed vomiting loudly and harshly in the bucket.

Tails lifted his head when he believed the vomiting was finished. Tails fell back in bed with a powerful and harsh sigh of agony. Only to jerk up and clutch the bucket to vomit noisily into it repeatedly.

Chris rubbed Tails' back in gentle circles while the fox vomited harshly in the bucket again.

Tails vomited again noisily. It took Tails 15 seconds to stop vomiting. He rose his head from the bucket. Tails placed the bucket on the floor and leaned back in bed and closed his eyes as sweat was running down his face. Tails panted heavily in exhaustion, he was so drained out.

Chuck rubbed Tails' left shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry Tails. The ambulance is on the way." Chuck assured.

Tails made a weak noise of reply as he was too tired to speak, still panting hard.

Chris rubbed Tails' right shoulder. "It's okay Tails. The doctors are here to help you. They won't hurt you or call you names, I promise." Chris promised. "We'll stay right by your side."

Tails smiled as he felt a little calmer but was still scared at what the doctors were going to do to him, and that made him scared.

Tails decided to get some sleep while the ambulance was on its way. Tails closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. But no matter how hard Tails tried, he couldn't sleep at all.

"I can't rest no matter how hard I try. I really don't like being sick or having the Mobian Flu. I.. can't... take.. it.. anymore!" Tails wailed as he began sobbing again.

Chris, Chuck and Sonic all stared at Tails with sympathy. They knew that being sick or unwell is not fun at all.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the sobbing fox and brought him close to his peach coloured chest.

"Tails, Tails. Please don't cry. It's going to be okay, I promise. We'll get you feeling better in no time." Sonic promised.

Tails stopped sobbing and smiled before he cuddled in Sonic's chest, sighing in satisfaction that he had his best friend by his side.

Tails felt his stomach start to churn painfully, covering his mouth, Tails started to gag.

Chris handed Tails the bucket. Tails grabbed it and started to vomit into the bucket, almost missing it but managed to get it all in the bucket.

Chris rubbed Tails' back in gentle and soothing circles as the fox vomited.

Tails hacked and vomited in the bucket again hacking.

Tails wheezed loudly and vomited again harshly.

In 15 seconds of vomiting, Tails felt it was over and rose his head from the bucket, placed it on the floor and collapsed back in bed trembling hard.

Tails was sweating bullets right now from his constant trembling when throwing up. Tails was so exhausted and wanted the Mobian Flu to end terribly.

Sonic picked up a wet towel and gently washed the sweat off.

Sonic got an ice pack and placed it on Tails' head.

Tails was about to say something when they heard the ambulance sirens.

Chris ran out to his patio and saw the ambulance coming.

Chris smiled at Tails. "The ambulance is here," Chris informed.

Tails smiled a little bit, still trembling.

Tails began to become very sick again, the intense nausea came back in full force. Tails started gagging more louder which promoted Sonic to hand him the bucket.

As soon as he got the bucket, Tails began to vomit quite harshly into it, getting a little on the bed. Tails continued vomiting loudly, trembling hard in exhaustion.

Chris felt really sorry for Tails. Tails didn't deserve to have the Mobian Flu this severe. Chris began to rub the young fox's back as Tails continued vomiting.

Tails gagged and vomited in the bucket again, releasing a long stream of fluid.

Tails felt like the vomiting was over now. Tails gasped in exhaustion and placed the bucket on the floor. Tails noticed the vomit on the bed and his eyes welled up in fresh tears.

Chris stared at Tails in concern. "Tails? Are you alright?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head as he started sobbing quietly as he covered his face with his hands.

Chris then realised what had upset Tails. Before he could say a word, Tails interrupted him. "I-I-i'm s-s-so sorry Chris." Tails apologised with slight shakiness, trembling still.

Chris felt bad and pulled Tails in a gentle embrace. "Oh, Tails. It was only an accident. Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you." Chris gently assured.

Tails sniffles and wiped away the tears. "Really?" Tails asked, sobbing still.

Chris nodded gently rubbing Tails' shoulder.

Tails became happy and sighed in relief. "Thanks, Chris." Tails thanked.

Chuck took off the Doona and took it to Ella.

Once the two broke the hug, Chris went to his closet to get a nice thick blanket for Tails and sets it on the bed. Tails snuggled into the blankets. Tails looked to the left and saw two humans standing there with a stretcher.

Tails became scared when he saw them, his tails puffing up twice their size with fright.

Chris noticed this and placed a gentle hand on Tails' back. "It's okay Tails. They are there to help you." Chris assured.

Tails began to tremble in fear. Sonic gripped Tails' hand in a tight and assuring grasp. "It's going to be okay buddy. I promise." Sonic promised.

Tails slowly calmed down and looked at the two humans who were giving him caring looks. The first human was a girl who had blonde hair. The second human was a man.

"Hello my name is Lilly and this is Greg. You must be Miles Prower?" The first human asked.

"Yep, but I prefer to be called by my nickname, Tails." Tails told Lilly with a hint of shyness.

Lilly nodded. "Why is that I may ask you?" Lilly asked.

Tails hesitated for a second, fidgeting a bit in shyness. "I-I just really don't like being called by my real name, Miles Prower, as it sounds like a lot like Miles Per hour." Tails explained with a little sadness in his tone.

Sonic placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder, feeling the fox jerk at the touch. "Tails is a little bit shy right now as he had a harsh start of life," Sonic explained.

Tails slowly nodded in response, burying his face into Sonic's chest for protection.

Tails started to feel sick again. The queasiness came back. Tails began to gag, covering his mouth.

Chris handed Tails the bucket. Tails slowly grabbed the bucket, bent over it and vomited very harshly in it.

As Tails was vomiting, he started sobbing again. Tails gagged and vomited in the bucket again.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back in gentle circles to comfort the crying fox. "Don't worry buddy. You're okay, we'll get you better in no time." Sonic assured.

Tails gagged before vomiting in the bucket again.

Tails wheezed loudly and then vomited again harshly, trembling from the force as sweat continues to run down his face.

Tails continued vomiting loudly in the bucket for another 10 seconds before he felt the vomiting was over.

Tails rose his head and slowly stared at everyone with exhaustion and tired eyes. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Tails severely wanted the Mobian Flu to end but knew it was just the start. Tails slowly set the bucket on the ground.

Lilly slowly approached Tails who buried his face in Sonic's chest In shyness, still not used to seeing humans. "Don't worry Tails. We'll take special care of you to get you feeling better in no time." She assured. "In fact, we got a special ward ready for you. It's on the 8th floor and it's room 12."

Tails smiled a little at this and still was moderately shy. "T-thanks Lilly." He thanked.

Greg rolled the stretcher near the bed and Sonic, Chuck and Chris helped Tails on it.

However after when Tails got up, he began feeling very dizzy and felt very sick. Tails slowly picked the bucket up and began to vomit harshly into it, sitting on the bed.

Chris began to rub Tails' back in soft and gentle motions as the fox kept vomiting harshly in the bucket.

Tails gagged and vomited loudly in the bucket. Tails started trembling hard from the force, beginning to cry loudly as he vomited.

Sonic gently stroked Tails' left shoulder and Lilly rubbed his right. "Shhh, ssshhhh. It's okay Tails. It's alright. Please don't cry, buddy. We are here to help you get better." Sonic soothed.

Tails continued vomiting harshly in the bucket and sobbing. Tails hacked and vomited again powerfully.

It took 15 seconds for Tails to stop vomiting. Tails slowly lifted his head and stared at Sonic, Chris and then Chuck, looking like he was going to collapse at any second, very exhausted.

Sonic noticed this and gently took the bucket from him.

Chris noticed how faint Tails looked and placed both his hands on his shoulder and side to steady him. "Tails? Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint." Chris questioned in concern, getting ready to catch the fox in case he fainted.

Tails slowly shook his head, feeling even more faintish. "I-I think I'm going to faint." Tails told as he fainted out of exhaustion.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry for the young fox.

Chris caught Tails in his arms and gently placed him on the stretcher. Chris gently shook Tails, trying to wake him up. "Tails! Please wake up." Chris begged.

Chuck checked Tails' pulse and concluded that Tails was okay but had fainted. "Don't worry, Tails is okay, he only fainted," Chuck concluded.

Lilly nodded. "Indeed. Patients who have caught the flu faint when they get too exhausted. We need to get Tails to the hospital." She explained with urgency.

Greg strapped Tails in and then raised the stretcher. Lilly and Greg then pushed the stretcher out of the room with the others following.

Chuck picked the second bucket in case Tails wakes up and gets sick on the way to the hospital.

Greg and Lilly pushed the stretcher in the hallway and out the front door.

Lilly turned to Chris and asked, "Chris, would Tails feel more comfortable if Sonic rode with him?" Lilly asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, Tails is Sonic's little brother and his only family. Tails also doesn't like to be alone." Chris explained.

Lilly felt sympathetic towards the young fox.

Chuck placed his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Chris. Would you like to go with Sonic and Tails? I drive to the hospital to pick you and Sonic up when you are ready." Chuck asked.

Chris nodded. "Yes, Grandpa. I want to keep Sonic and Tails company on the way to the hospital." Chris replied.

Chuck smiled. "We'll meet you at the hospital," Chuck told his grandson as he gave Chris the bucket.

Chris looked confused and looked at Chuck. "Why did you give me the bucket, is it for Tails?" Chris asked.

Chuck nodded. "When Tails wakes up, he may feel sick again," Chuck explained.

Chris nodded. "Okay. Bye grandpa." Chris exclaimed as he waved goodbye.

Lilly and Greg loaded the stretcher into the ambulance after Sonic and Chris jumped in.

Greg closed the back doors and hopped in the driver's seat while Lilly hopped into the passenger seat.

Once Lilly and Greg got their seat belt on, Greg started the engine and drove out of the driveway and on the road to the hospital, turning on the sirens as they blared loudly, cars moved out of the way.

Sonic took hold of Tails' left hand in a tight grip while Chris held his right hand.

"It's okay Tails. We are going to the hospital now buddy." Sonic assured quietly.

Chris sat the bucket on his lap and smiled gently at the fox. "Don't worry Tails. We'll be right by your side, I promise." Chris promised.

Tails slowly began to wake up, groaning. Tails looked to the left and saw Sonic who was gripping his hand with a tight grip. "S-Sonig?" Tails asked.

Sonic and Chris smiled, happy Tails was awake but was still worried when he had fainted. "Are you okay buddy?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails slowly shook his head feeling a little out of it at the moment, very confused and frightened.

Chris sensed this and tried to calm Tails down. "Shh, shhh. Don't worry Tails. You are safe with us." Chris assured.

Tails slowly looked to the right and noticed Chris holding his right hand. "C-Chris?" Tails asked quietly.

Chris smiled as he gripped Tails' hand a little tighter. "Yes, Tails. It's me." Chris confirmed.

Tails attempted to sit up when Chris gently laid him back down.

"Easy Tails. You fainted an hour ago." Chris explained to the still woozy fox.

Tails looked shocked. "WHAT!? I FAINTED!? I have nevber fainted in my life before." Tails exclaimed in shock, starting to cough loudly, covering his mouth.

Chris patted Tails' back so the fox can settle his coughing down.

Tails looked around and realised he was in the ambulance. Suddenly, Tails started to feel very nauseated and covered his mouth.

Chris handed Tails the bucket. Tails grasped it, leaned over it so he won't miss, and began to vomit harshly in it.

Tails coughed in disgust and vomited again 4 times in a row.

Chris laid a gentle hand on Tails' back and rubbed it in slow and soothing circles while Tails kept vomiting powerfully in the bucket.

Tails began to sob loudly while he vomited in the bucket, starting tremble from the force as sweat ran down his face.

Sonic stroked Tails' shoulder as Tails kept vomiting loudly while sobbing. "I know Tails I know. It's alright buddy." Sonic soothed.

Chris and Sonic kept soothing Tails until the fox stopped vomiting.

Tails vomited one last time before he felt it was over and shuts his eyes tightly, panting hard in extreme exhaustion.

Sonic gently took the bucket from the panting fox.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and stared at Chris and Sonic who was giving him worried and sympathetic looks.

"Just relax Tails. You are safe with us." Sonic assured.

Tails smiled and tried his best to relax while they were on the way to the hospital. Eventually, Tails fell asleep as the ambulance continued to make its way to the hospital.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: Well, that closes chapter 2 and the 1st part of Hospitalised. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really loving writing this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing._

_Bye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	3. 3: Hospitalised Part 2: First Night

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu!**

**Chapter 3: Hospitalised Part 2: The First Night.**

_**Authors Note**: Hi everyone SuperTailsFan0812 checking in. Chapter 3 has arrived._

_This is the second part of Hospitalised. As I was writing the last chapter, I wanted Lilly to insert the IV after Tails has had a rest._

_During writing this story, I'm writing another fanfic called, 'Bullies From The Past.'_

_Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter._

_Anyway here is chapter 3 of 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu.'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Hospitalised Part 2: The First Night **

The ambulance made it to the hospital around 7. Tails vomited 4 more times along the way, but his stomach finally settled down enough for the young fox to have a rest.

Once the ambulance came to a complete stop, Lilly got out, opened the two double doors and pulled the stretcher out and rolled it into the hospital doors with Greg, Sonic and Chris following.

Greg went to the reception to check Tails in while Lilly went right to Tails's room so the fox can rest before they insert the IV in his arm.

"Lilly, I will come up soon. I'm going to check Tails in while you can put Tails in his bed to rest before putting the IV in his arm." Greg said.

Lilly nodded and walked to the elevator.

Lilly rolled the stretcher into the elevator and once everyone was in, she pushed the button next to the 8. The door closed and the elevator began rising to the 8th floor.

Once the elevator arrived the 8th floor, and the doors opened, Lilly pushed the stretcher out of the elevator and towards room 12 with Sonic and Chris following after.

When the three got to the room, Sonic and Chris gasped at how big the room was.

The room had more room, an extra comfortable bed, a large TV, a pile of DVDs next to the TV and a large machine near the bed.

Lilly pushed the stretcher near the bed and gently placed Tails on the bed, tucking him in the covers.

Lilly decided to let Tails rest before putting in his IV. She didn't want to put any more stress on Tails than he already had.

Lilly turned to Chris and Sonic and looked at them with a sympathetic look. "We'll let Tails rest before inserting the IV as we don't want to stress Tails out more than he is right now," Lilly said.

Sonic and Chris nodded.

"Also, Tails will have to be on the IV therapy for the entire time he stays here due to his constant vomiting. We'll keep a close eye on Tails to make sure that he is completely better." Lilly explained.

Lilly left to get the needle, bag and IV pole while Sonic and Chris stayed to keep an eye on the resting fox and was there to help when Tails woke up and needed it.

* * *

It was around 8:00 when Tails woke up. Tails gradually opened his eyes and looked around the room. He noticed that he wasn't at home or in the ambulance. Tails recognised that he was in the hospital.

He heard a beeping noise and slowly turned his head and saw a heart monitor machine set up on his right side. He was definitely at the hospital.

Tails saw a large TV, lots of DVDs and lots of other things.

The room looked like it was made for a prince.

Tails looked to the left and saw Chris, Sonic and Chuck smiling at him causing the fox to smile weakly back at the group.

"Hey, Tails?" Chris greeted gently. "Are you feeling any better?"

Tails slowly shook his head. "No. Even though I had a good rest, I still feel very sick." Tails told his friends with a little trouble.

Chris, Sonic and Chris felt extremely bad for their sick friend. He really looked extremely sick.

Sonic smiled sadly at his sick friend. "I know buddy. Lilly and Greg are here to help." Sonic assured.

Tails grinned at this as he felt extra secure and protected with his brother and friends.

Tails felt like he was going to vomit again and started gagging, covering his mouth with one hand and grasped his belly with the other. He began to turn green.

Chris handed Tails the bucket. Tails grasped it and began to vomit harshly into the bucket, starting to cry again.

Chris gently stroked the vomiting fox's back, who started trembling from the force. "Shh, shh it's okay Tails. We'll help you get better." Chris soothed as Tails kept vomiting loudly. "I know Tails. I know."

Tails gagged and vomited loudly over and over again.

Tails continued to vomit loudly and harshly into the bucket while Chris was stroking his back.

Tails vomited four more times in a row before he finally finished. Tails began coughing in disgust, raising his head from the bucket.

Sonic took the bucket from Tails as the fox collapsed on the bed, breathing hard as sweat ran down his face.

Lilly came in the room and smiled when she saw Tails was awake but was worried as she has seen him vomiting 10 seconds ago. "Are you okay Tails?" Lilly asked.

Tails slowly reopened his eyes and saw Lilly standing there with concern. Tails shook his head, trying to keep in the tears. "I still feel extremely sick." He replied sadly.

Lilly rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. Greg and I will help you get better." Lilly assured.

Tails looked grateful. "Thank you, Lilly." He said softly.

Tails fully opened his eyes and gasped in wonderment as he saw how big the room was. "Wh-why is the room so big?" He asked.

Lilly smiled at the curious fox's question. "This is where all the well-known people stay and you are like a celebrity." She explained.

Tails blushed and smiled at Lilly. "Thanks, Lilly." He thanked.

Lilly checked Tails' vitals and realised that Tails is very dehydrated. Lilly felt really worried now as Tails' case of the Mobian Flu was really severe.

Seeing the worried look Lilly had, Tails looked concerned.

"Hey, Lilly? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Tails asked in worry.

Lilly looked at Chuck, Chris, Sonic and Tails before saying, "Tails. I'm afraid you may have to be in the hospital for about 2 weeks. You have a severe case of the Mobian Flu." She revealed.

Everyone gasped as Tails went totally pale.

Lilly smiled gently. "Don't worry. We'll get Tails feeling better. But he may be here for a while." Lilly guaranteed. "We'll give Tails the best treatment ever so he can recover faster."

Everyone sighed in relief. They were happy that Greg and Lilly will take special care of Tails to get him feeling better.

Chuck smiled. "That's great to know," Chuck declared.

Lilly smiled gently at the young fox who still looked shy and nervous but was warming up now. "Tails, are you ready to get your IV? I swear I will be very gentle." Lilly spoke softly. "And also. I'll need to get some blood samples as well if you're okay of doing that."

Tails slowly nodded. "Y-yes. I'm ready." He replied.

Lilly puts some sterilised gloves on her hands and then got some gauze and some special medical tape. She then rolled the IV pole near the bed and sets everything up. She placed the bag on the hook. She got out the catheter and a couple of tubes.

Lilly gently smiled at the nervous fox. "Tails. I want you to stay as calm as possible." Lilly told the young fox. "I promise I will be gentle with you."

Tails slowly nodded, relaxing as best as he could.

Lilly gently took hold of Tails' arm and secured the tournique on his arm and tightened it but not too hard. Lilly then gently pressed Tails' lower arm so she could find a vein.

Once Lilly found a vein, she rubbed the area with an alcohol swab and got the catheter and removed the cap and inserted the needle.

Tails slowly grabbed onto Sonic's hand tightly, with Sonic returning the gesture. "Sonig, I'm scared." Tails spoke softly.

Sonic gently pats Tails on the back. "Don't worry Tails. If it hurts, just squeeze my hand. It's okay buddy, I'm here." Sonic comforted.

"Alright, Tails. You may feel a slight pinch but it's the only way to help you get better." Lilly told the scared fox.

Tails nodded, bracing himself for the pain.

Lilly gently inserted the needle into Tails' arm, making the fox jump, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he began crying in pain. Tails squeezed Sonic's hand.

Chris rubbed Tails's shoulder as the fox kept crying.

"I know Tails. I know." Chris soothed.

Tails continued crying in pain, squeezing Sonic's hand, getting a comforting squeeze in return.

Lilly got the blood samples and made sure the cannula was seated in the vein and then she removed the tournique. She slowly removed the needle and inserted the catheter, making sure it was on tightly with medical tape, but not too tight. She then attached the tube from the IV drip in the catheter. She then placed a dressing around Tails' arm so it can be more comfortable for the young fox.

Lilly smiled at the young fox as she took her gloves and threw them in the trash can and washed her hands.

Lily approached Tails who still had his eyes tightly shut. "It's okay Tails. I'm all done now." She spoke gently.

Tails opened his eyes and exhaled sharply in relief and looked at his arm with the tube.

Lilly smiled at Tails with a gentle look as the fox was still looking at the catheter in his arm curiously, wondering how the IV is going to help.

"E-excuse me. H-how does an IV drip work?" Tails questioned nervously.

"Well, An IV is a therapy that delivers fluids directly into a vein. If you are very sick, an IV drip delivers nutrients and medicine so you don't have to consume it if you can't hold anything down like your case of the Mobian Flu." Lilly explained. "You have the IV for 2 weeks until you are better and then we'll remove it."

Tails slowly nodded, now completely understanding.

Tails glanced behind him and saw the large machine. Curious, Tails pressed the red button on the side and a bucket suddenly appeared out of the machine and transferred in front of him, making the fox yelp in fright.

Lilly smiled gently. "Don't panic. Everything is okay Tails. This machine is really handy. If you feel like you're going to be sick, just press the button and a bucket will appear. Press the red button to make a bucket appear and press the blue one when you are finished vomiting to retract the bucket back into the Machine. Don't worry, the Machine will clean up the bucket every time you get sick." Lilly explained to the still spooked fox.

Tails calmed down but began to feel very sick now.

Tails leaned over the bucket and began to vomit harshly into the bucket, hacking loudly.

Tails gagged and vomited in it.

This was the 24th time Tails vomited now. Tails was becoming worse.

Tails started to cry loudly before vomiting in the bucket again.

Chris stroked Tails' back in very gentle and soothing motions as Tails kept vomiting.

Tails stopped vomiting and lifted his head slowly. Just as Tails was about to say something, Tails gagged and immediately grabbed the bucket and started vomiting harshly into the bucket again, trembling against the force.

Tails gagged loudly and vomited loudly again.

Tails continued crying as he vomited again.

After about 20 seconds of vomiting, Tails finally stopped and slowly lifted his head up, feeling very exhausted and grouchy.

Tails pressed the blue button and the bucket went back into the Machine. Tails collapsed back in the bed, sweating heavily.

Lilly passed Chris a towel and Chris gently wiped the sweat off of Tails forehead.

Chris removed the towel form Tails' head and gave it to the fox in case he started sweating again.

Tails groaned and placed a hand on his head and gasped when he felt how hot his forehead was.

Chris looked at Tails in concern, asking, "Tails? What happened?" He asked.

Tails removed his hand from his head, which was really red now.

Chris got very worried. "Oh, I see what you mean Tails," Chris spoke in worry.

Chris gently laid his hand on Tails' head. Chris gasped as he realised how hot Tails' head is.

Lilly approached Tails and gently placed her hand on Tails, gasping how hot it was. She quickly left the room.

Lilly came back, holding a checkboard.

Lilly smiled at the young fox. "I'm going to check your vital signs." She said. "Heart rate: slightly high but returning, blood pressure, good. Oxygen levels. Good." Lilly wrote it all down.

Lilly then took Tails' temperature and looked very worried. Tails' temperature had reached 106.49 degrees Fahrenheit. She wrote it down.

Everyone gasped when they saw Tails' temperature.

No wonder Tails' head felt so hot. Lilly left the room and got an ice pack and placed it on Tails' head.

Tails sighed as the ice packs coldness was cooling him down.

Chuck smiled and then said. "We might have to get going soon Tails," Chuck told.

Tails looked gloomy when he heard this. "Aww. Will you come back to visit me?" He questioned sadly.

Chris smiled at Tails and gently hugged him. Tails returned the embrace, crying now.

"Tails, Tails. Please don't cry. We'll visit you tomorrow, I promise." Chris soothed, rubbing the poor fox's back.

Tails sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Okay." Tails replied, feeling much better.

Chris gave Tails a gentle squeeze and broke the hug.

Sonic turned to Tails and rubbed his hair and shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. I'll visit you when I wake up." Sonic assured.

Tails hugged Sonic tightly and shut his eyes tightly while sobbing, causing the hedgehog to flinch in pain. Tails was going to miss Sonic so much.

"WHOA! Easy there Tails, steady with the hug. buddy." Sonic spoke.

Tails slowly released Sonic before hugging him more gently. "I'm going to miss you Sonig." He revealed, his voice breaking at the last word.

Sonic gently returned the embrace as Tails kept sobbing, rubbing the trembling fox's back. "Ssh, ssssshh. It's okay Tails. I know you will miss me buddy, but I promise I will return tomorrow to visit you." Sonic soothed as best as he could.

Tails sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Sonig." He thanked softly.

Chuck stepped up to Tails and hugged him. "I hope you get better soon Tails. Goodnight." Chuck wished as Tails returned the embrace.

Chuck and Tails broke the hug.

"Have a good night Tails. Sweet dreams." Chris also told.

"Night Tails. I hope you have a good sleep. See you, tomorrow buddy." Sonic stated.

Tails smiled as he shuts his eyes. "Yeah. See you in the morning guys." He said softly.

Chuck, Sonic and Chris left the room, but not before waving to Tails. Tails waved back at them before laying back in bed, snuggling in the covers and shivered against the chills.

Lilly smiled as he gave Tails a remote. "If you need anything, press the call button. If you want to readjust the bed, press any of the bed position buttons. And if you want to make the bed hot or cold, press the button with the temperature symbols, the button with the fire, that means hot and the button with the snowflake is cold." Lilly explained to the sickly fox.

Tails nodded and pressed the fire symbol button. In a few seconds, the bed warmed up.

Lilly smiled as she saw Tails getting comfortable and gently pats Tails on the back. "Goodnight Tails. I hope you have a good night. Greg and I will see you in the morning." She said.

Tails shut his eyes halfway, yawning. "Goodnight Lilly." Tails said as he yawned, stretched and settled down in the covers. Tails closed his eyes and went off to sleep.

Lilly left the room to let Tails sleep.

* * *

_**Authors Note**: Well, that concludes Chapter 3 of 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu' and the second part of Hospitalised. Thanks for reading._

_I felt bad for Tails when he had to have his IV inserted as I don't like needles myself._

_I know this is my shortest chapter but I assure you I will try to write more long chapters._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Once again I would like to thank you all for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter._

_Bye, SuperTailsFan0812 Signing Out!_


	4. 4:Hospitalised Part 3: Breaking Point

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of Mobian Flu**

**Chapter 4: The Breaking Point.**

_**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone, SuperTailsFan0812. Here is Chapter 4._

_Now first things first, I know updated this chapter before but I accidentally replaced it with chapter 3's contents so I wanted to rewrite the whole chapter._

_Thank you so much for the reviews from the last chapters._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters SEGA and 4kids_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Breaking Point.**

It was a beautiful morning at Station Square, It was sunny, warm and was absolutely peaceful.

At the Thorndyke Mansion, Commotion was happening.

Cream and Amy were watching the Next Show which starred a purple fluffy monster who encourages the viewers to join in.

Chris was waiting for his friends, Danny, Frances and Helen, to arrive for a play date. It was the weekend and Chris told them they could come over to play and hang with his other friends.

Due to his worry for Tails being at the hospital, Chris had forgotten they was coming over. Chris was especially worried when Tails was vomiting as Tails had always been very healthy and he had never ever had a sick day before and that really worried him.

Also due to Tails being admitted to the hospital, everyone was very worried. Especially Chris, Sonic and Chuck.

Chris wanted to know how Tails was coping while at the hospital and how his first night went.

Tails really missed being back at the mansion and Everyone missed Tails. It just was not the same with the cheerful young fox not being home with them.

Chris then walked up to the garage where Chuck was building a small model of the X-Tornado.

Chris tapped Chuck on the shoulder, causing the older human to turn in his direction. "Hey, Chris. What's wrong?" Chuck asked.

Chris smiled and asked in a worried tone. "Hey, Grandpa? Could we visit Tails today? Danny, Frances and Helen can come too. Tails may be missing us and would like it if we paid him a nice visit." Chris explained.

Chuck smiled and nodded. "Of course we can Chris. Tails also may be missing home so that's why I am building this small model of the X-Tornado to bring with us so Tails can have something to remind him of home.

Chris cheered in glee and ran out of the garage, not before shouting a thank you.

Chris made it back to the mansion and ran inside.

A knock on the door sounded right after. Chris ran to the door and opened it. There stood Danny, Frances and Helen.

"Good morning Chris." Frances greeted.

Chris smiled and hugged each of them. "Hey, guys. Come in." Chris greeted as he stepped aside to let them in.

The three walked inside.

Amy and Cream still had their focus on the TV.

Helen then noticed that Tails wasn't here. "Hey, Chris? Do you know where Tails is? Isn't he usually up at this time?" Helen asked.

Chris looked sympathetic but decided to tell his friends at Tails was at the hospital. "Tails isn't in bed or here. He is at the hospital." Chris explained.

Danny, Frances and Helen all looked worried.

"Oh no. Is he okay?" Frances asked.

Chris looked unsure but knew Tails was a strong kid. "I hope so Frances. Tails has a very severe case of the Mobian Flu." Chris explained the truth. "Tails was vomiting non-stop yesterday."

Helen felt sympathy for the poor fox. "Oh wow, poor Tails. He must be so tired." Helen said in sympathy.

"I hope he will have a speedy recovery." Frances hoped.

Danny had an idea. "Hey, guys. How about we make some get well cards for Tails." Danny suggested.

Chris, Frances and Helen exclaimed in agreement.

"Yeah. Tails was very upset when we left. This is will really cheer Tails up." Chris said in joy.

Helen then got a new idea. "Hey, we can also make some mint chocolate chips as it's Tails' favourite flavour," Helen suggested.

Frances smiled. "Good idea Helen. And we all can help." Frances praised.

The four moved in the lounge room, where Amy and Cream was. Now they heard what Danny and Helen said and ran over.

Amy and Cream gave a wave to Helen, Danny and Frances.

"I heard we are going to make some get well cards and some cookies to cheer Tails up," Amy said.

Chris smiled and nodded. "That's right Amy. Since Tails is missing us, we decided we should make him get well cards and cookies to cheer Tails up." Chris confirmed.

Amy and Cream smiled. "That's a perfect idea!" They said together.

Everyone moved to the dining room as Chris went to get some paper, pencils and textas and placed them on the table.

Everyone sat at the table, grabbed some paper and started making the get well cards.

They all drew lots of drawings and wrote their get well messages.

Once they were finished, they moved to the kitchen and made the homemade cookies.

At this moment, Ella came into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the children making the cookies.

Danny took note of the maid and looked up. "Hello, Ella!" Danny greeted.

The rest of the group looked up and smiled.

"That's a really nice thing to do for a sick friend," Ella said

Cream looked at the maid. "Could you help us, Miss Ella?" She requested.

Ella smiled as she walked to the group. "Of course dear," Ella confirmed.

Ella and the kids made the mint cookies, they stirred, mixed and measured with teamwork.

They made sure to put the same amount of mixture on the tray.

Ella placed them into the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes.

While the cooking was baking, the kids came back to the dining room to put their final touches on the get well cards.

The timer buzzed and Ella quickly got the cookies out and let them cool down for 10 minutes.

Ella called Chris over to help her place the cookies in the yellow bag.

Chuck had finished the model of the X-Tornado and gently placed it in a box and wrapped it with care.

"Hey everyone. It's time to go and visit Tails." Ella informed.

Everyone nodded, got their get well cards, cookies and model, they were off to the hospital.

* * *

At The Station Square Hospital, Tails was just waking from his restless sleep. He barely got any sleep due to vomiting every 5 minutes, leaving the poor fox extremely exhausted. Tails urgently wanted to the Mobian Flu to be finished as he could not take it anymore but knew he had to cope it for 2 more weeks.

Tails' belly finally settled around 6:00 this morning and he fell back to sleep around 6:30 the same morning.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked around the same. He fully opened his eyes and glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:00. Tails slowly hopped out of bed and washed up and get ready for the day.

Tails was thinking about Sonic and his other friends. He was hoping they would visit him today.

Once Tails got back and lied back in bed, He started to feel extremely sick as the queasiness came back. Tails shot up and began gagging. Tails instantly pressed the red button and the bucket came out of the machine.

Tails vomited again, starting to sob as he vomited again.

Tails gagged before he vomited harshly into the bucket, coughing before vomiting again.

Tails coughed harshly before vomiting again.

Tails released a long stream of fluid before gagging while vomiting again, trembling from the force.

Tails coughed again before vomiting again. Tails continued vomiting loudly for 20 seconds before he stopped.

Tails pressed the blue button, causing the bucket to slide back in the Machine.

Tails slowly laid back in bed and closed his eyes tightly, breathing hard, sweat was running down his face.

Sonic was watching the whole thing and became worried.

Sonic laid a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder making the fox jolt.

Tails opened his eyes and smiled sadly when he saw his best friend there with a gentle smile.

Tails began to tear up and hugged Sonic tightly, sobbing. Tails missed Sonic badly.

Sonic smiled warmly and hugged Tails back.

Tails couldn't stop crying. He was so happy to see Sonic. "Oh, Sonig. I missed you so much!" Tails sobbed.

Sonic smiled and stroked the back of Tails' head. "Shh, It's okay buddy. I promised I would be back and here I am." Sonic soothed.

Tails sniffed before wiping his eyes. Tails smiled and snuggled in his best friends embrace.

"How are you feeling today?" Sonic asked, wondering how his best friend is today."

Tails sadly shook his head, feeling sick. "I still feel very sick Sonig." Tails replied.

Sonic looked sympathetic towards his friend. "Oh, buddy." Sonic soothed.

Sonic suddenly remembered that he had a get well card for Tails. "Oh yeah. I just remembered I have a special get well card for you." Sonic remembered as he out said card and gave it to Tails.

Tails looked at the front picture. Tails smiled, the picture was when he and Sonic first met.

Tails opened the card and began to cry when he read the message. "Dear Tails. I hope you get well soon. I miss you, we all miss you. We all love you." Tails readout.

"OH SONIG!" Tails shouted and hugged Sonic. "Thank you for the get well card." He thanked.

Sonic laughed and embraced the crying fox. "You're welcome bud," Sonic spoke. "I'm always here to cheer you up."

After a minute, Tails stopped crying and wiped his eyes.

The two started to chat with each other.

There was a knock on the door, scaring both Sonic and Tails. "Come in!" Tails called when he regained his composure.

The door opened and Lilly and Greg came in, happy to see Tails up.

"Good morning Tails." Greg greeted.

"Morning." Tails replied back.

"How are you feeling today?" Lilly asked in concern.

Tails looked sad but exhausted. "Not so good. I'm still sick but last night I kept vomiting all night and I didn't get any sleep." Tails explained.

Lilly felt sympathetic. "Yeah. That is common with patients who have severe cases of the Flu." Lilly said. "The vomiting gets worse each day."

Suddenly a loud beeping noise nearly frightened Tails. The beeping was so loud.

"It's okay Tails. It's just the IV saying it has air in the line." Greg assured.

Tails calmed down as Greg turned the beeping off.

Greg began to fix the IV up in a flash. Once he was done Tails was fully calm.

Tails began to chat with Sonic as they passed the time.

There was a few knocks on the door, scaring everyone. "Come in!" Tails called. **THAT** hurt his throat and he began coughing again, sitting up in bed.

As Tails continued coughing, Sonic gently patted his back until the coughing died down.

Once Tails got his breath back, the door opened and Cream, Amy, Chris, Danny, Frances, Helen and Chuck walked in the room. Tails was so excited to see them. "Guys! You came!" Tails shouted in joy.

Chuck nodded and rubbed Tails on the shoulder. "Of course we came Tails. We vowed we'd come to see you and here we are." Chuck notified.

Tails smiled as the gang came over to him. "Thank you, guys." Tails thanked, very grateful.

Chris rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Hey, Tails. How are you feeling today?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head. "I still am very sick. Even last night I was vomiting all night. I could not sleep at all." Tails explained. "I was so exhausted."

Everyone stared at Tails with sympathy. He truly looked exhausted.

Frances smiled softly. "I hope you get better soon Tails. Danny, Helen and I were worried when he told us you were hospitalised." Frances admitted.

Tails smiled weakly. "So do I, Frances. So do I. I just hope the vomiting stops then too." Tails hoped.

Chris moved closer to Tails and placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. We will all help you get better." Chris assured.

Tails smiled and his eyes welled up with tears. "Thank you, Chris. I do miss being back home but I think I'll be okay here for two weeks." Tails thanked.

Helen moved her wheelchair over to the bed as the others moved out of the way and placed her hand on Tails' shoulder. "It's okay Tails. You will always have your friends to help you." Helen comforted.

Tails smiled at the young girl's reassurance. "Thank you, Helen." Tails thanked.

Danny smiled as he now walked up to Tails. "Hey, Tails. We are a surprise for you." Danny notified the young fox.

Tails shot his head up and looked very interested to know what then surprise is. "What is it, Danny? What is the surprise?" Tails asked, looking very curious to know.

Everyone smiled. "**SURPRISE**!" They shouted, holding out their get-well cards. Chuck held up the model and Ella held the cookies. Tails smiled at this. "AWW! You guys really know how to cheer me up." Tails spoke bashfully.

Chris giggled at this. "Danny suggested we should make get well cards for you to cheer you up," Chris replied.

Tails smiled at his friend's kindness. "Thank you so much, guys. I love you so much." Tails thanked.

Everyone smiled at Tails' reaction as they all got in a line to one by one give Tails their get well card.

Amy was first, then Cream, followed by Chuck, Ella, Danny Frances, Helen and then Chris.

Everyone gave Tails their get well cards one by one and Tails reads all the messages in a loud and clear tone.

Tails was so happy to have friends like Chris and the others.

But before Tails was about to say something, Chris beat him to it. "And that's not it Tails," Chris spoke.

Tails was shocked. "Wait there is more?" Tails blurted out.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, there is more Tails? These were suggested by Helen so she should give them to you." Danny replied

Ella gave Helen the yellow bag and the young girl gave the young fox the hug of cookies, Tails became excited when he sensed the strong smell of mint. "Mint chocolate chip cookies. Thank you all so much." Tails thanked.

Helen laughed and smiled. "I was the one who suggested we should make them but we all helped making them," Helen told the excited fox.

Tails smiled and placed them on the bedside table, not quite ready to eat them as he didn't want to vomit.

Chuck walked up to Tails and presented him with a large, yellow box. "Be careful while opening this as its very breakable," Chuck informed.

Tails opened the present with care, once he got the wrapping paper off, they slowly took the lid off. Tails gasped as he saw what was inside.

Inside was a small but detailed model of the X-Tornado. "Thank you so much, Chuck." Tails thanked.

Chuck smiled. "You're welcome Tails. I built this for you so this can remind you of home." Chuck explained.

Tails smiled as tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged the small model. "Oh, Chuck you're going to make me cry." Tails whined playfully.

Chuck chuckled at this. "You're welcome Tails." He laughed.

Tails felt sick and began gagging.

Tails quickly placed the model on the bedside table and covered his mouth.

Tails pressed the red button and the bucket came out.

Tails choked before vomiting harshly in the bucket.

Tails hacked before vomiting again.

Tails coughed before vomiting again, shaking from the force.

Sonic and Chris were comforting Tails as the young fox kept vomiting.

it took Tails 10 seconds to stop vomiting.

Once Tails had finished vomiting, he leaned against Sonic began to slowly dissolve into tears. He really wanted the Mobian Flu to end.

Tails' form began to shake worrying everyone.

"Tails are you alright?" Danny asked, very concerned.

Tails was dangerously close to his breaking point.

Tails was breathing while tears fell from his eyes.

Tails couldn't take it and began sobbing heavily. "OH guys, I just can't manage to be sick. I.. Just Can't! I just wish I wasn't sick." Tails sobbed.

Everyone felt really bad for the sobbing fox. They knew he could not take being sick at all.

Sonic brought the little kit close to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on the trembling fox's back. "Sssh, sssshhshshhh, It's okay Tails. I know." Sonic soothe

Tails eventually fell asleep, tired after all his sobbing.

Everyone felt so bad for Tails. The poor kid does not deserve to be sick like this.

* * *

It was around 4 when Tails woke up. Tails slowly woke up and looked around the room.

Chris smiled when he saw Tails was waking up. "Look, everyone, Tails is waking up." Chris gently spoke happily.

Tails groaned and slowly sat up in his bed.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes. "G-guys?" Tails asked.

Sonic held Tails hand. "It's okay buddy. we are still here." Sonic assured.

"Sonig? Did I fall asleep?" Tails asked, still tired, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Helen nodded. "Yeah, you did fall asleep Tails. You were very upset about something." Helen told the confused fox.

Tails went red at this and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I was so upset about not taking the Mobian Flu that I could not contain my emotions." Tails apologized.

Chris smiled and pats Tails back. "It's okay Tails. I know how upset you were." Chris comforted.

Chuck then checked his watch and saw it was getting late. "Hey, I would like to let you know that we have to go. we'll visit you in the morning." Chuck said.

Tails looked sad but knew he had to rest so he can recover fast. "OK, Chuck I'll see you tomorrow." Tails said.

Everyone waved goodbye to the Tails and one at a time gave him hugs and left the room.

Tails waved goodbye to the gang as they left, He laid back in bed.

Tails began to feel sick again. The familiar feeling came back.

Tails pressed the red button causing the bucket to come out of the machine.

Tails gagged before vomiting in the bucket, coughing before vomiting again.

Sonic stroked Tails' back as the fox kept vomiting in the bucket.

In 10 seconds of vomiting, Tails was finally finished, panting hard in exhaustion.

Tails hacked in the bucket before he lifted his head up.

"Are you okay Tails?" Lilly asked.

Tails nodded. "I-I think so." Tails replied, laying back in bed.

Sonic rubbed Tails' shoulder. "It's around time you should rest Tails." Sonic gently told the fox.

Tails nodded before snuggling in the blankets.

"Is there anything you would like Tails before you go to sleep?" Lilly asked.

Tails nodded. "Could you get me some more water?" Tails requested.

Lilly nodded and left the room to get tails a few bottles of water. In a few seconds, Lilly came back holding two bottles of water and placed them on the bedside table.

Lilly decided to check Tails' vital signs. "Heart rate, high but returning. Blood pressure, very good. Oxygen levels, very good." Lilly red as she wrote them down.

Lilly walked over to Tails and felt his head, gasping how hot Tails head is and took Tails' temperature and it reads 106.77, it rose up a little.

"Temperature has raised," Lilly said as she wrote the temperature down.

Lilly left the room to get some ice. Lilly reentered the room with an ice pack and gently placed it on Tails' head who sighed as the ice could cool him down.

Tails shut his eyes and off to sleep, feeling too exhausted to stay awake.

Sonic watched the fox sleeping peacefully, watching his chest rise and slowly fall.

Sonic was startled when Tails bolted up and pressed the red button on the wall. The bucket came out.

Tails gagged before vomiting in the bucket.

Tails hacked before vomiting again, starting to shake from the force. He was so exhausted.

Tails continued vomiting in the bucket for another 10 seconds before he finished.

Tails panted before lifting his head from the bucket.

Tails pressed the blue button causing the bucket to slide back in the machine.

Tails laid back in bed and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Wow, this chapter was so much fun to write. It was emotional to write about but I made it._

_I also managed to write the whole chapter again in one day._

_I can't believe how this story is coming along. it really is going good._

_Next chapter may be late. I'm sorry._

_See you next chapter._

_Bye. SuperTailsFan0812 Signing out!_


	5. 5: Hospitalised Part 4: Becoming Worse

**The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu!**

**Chapter 5: Hospitalised Part 4: Becoming Worse.**

_**Authors Note**: Hi, this is SuperTailsFan0812 here. Chapter 5 is here._

_Surprise! I wanted to update much earlier than I intended to. I got so much done in this chapter and finished it in time before I have to go away. I am very much proud of it. Thanks for all the support. _

_This chapter may have 3,000 to 5,000 words at max._

_I'm upset because my iPad is not working._

_Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter._

_Anyways I am rambling. On to chapter 5 of 'The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's characters. SEGA And 4kids TV do._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hospitalised Part 4: Becoming Worse.**

It was a late Friday afternoon at Station Square.

It has been a week since Tails has caught the Mobian Flu and went to the hospital.

All week Tails' condition got more severe even with all the treatment and care he had been given. Tails was vomiting every 3 minutes without resting, He could not sleep due to vomiting, he was shivering harshly even though his head was very hot and he still couldn't hold anything down including food and liquids.

At the Station Square Hospital, Tails was awaking from his sleep. Again, he didn't get sleep because he kept vomiting every 3 minutes now. Tails vomited 35 times all night and didn't get any sleep. It seemed like the Mobian Flu was getting worse and worse due to the day. Each day the Mobian Flu continues getting worse. Yesterday, he vomited 40 times and his temperature shot up to 106.60 degrees Fahrenheit.

Lilly checked Tails' temperature this morning while the fox was asleep and it shot up to 107.53 degrees Fahrenheit.

His stomach settled around 8:00 and fell asleep at 8:12 the same morning and continued resting till 1:50.

Tails yawned before checking the clock. It was 1:50 pm.

Tails slowly rubbed his eyes before going to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for another day of vomiting nonstop. Tails really wanted the Mobian Flu to end but he knew it was going to take a week and 3 days to get better.

Tails was not going to have a good day. Tails really enjoyed Saturday though. Saturday was a great day for Tails as all his friends visited him and gave him get well cards, mint chocolate chip cookies and a model of the X-Tornado. Everyone visited Tails all week to keep him company.

Tails felt really delighted that he was supported by so many people. Tails made it back in bed before a sharp, familiar feeling came back in his belly. Tails' face turned into a sickly green as the fox covered his mouth.

"Ooooh." Tails groaned as he clutched his painful belly before pressing the red button on the wall, making the bucket to come out. Tails gagged before vomiting loudly and harshly in the bucket, trembling vigorously against the force.

Tails released a long stream of fluid before gagging while vomiting again.

Tails coughed hard before vomiting again. Tails continued vomiting loudly for 20 seconds before he stopped.

Tails pressed the blue button, causing the bucket to slide back in the Machine.

Tails slowly laid back in bed and closed his eyes tightly, panting hard.

Tails thought that his head felt even hotter than yesterday. Tails slowly placed his hand on his forehead and gasped at how hot his head was. He was definitely burning up. Tails got worried as he reached for the remote.

Tails could feel the heat and started sweating, starting to pant heavily.

But however, Tails felt a wave of coldness hit him and turned up the temperature on the bed. Tails shivered violently, making noises.

Tails held the remote and pressed the call button.

A loud alarm went off. "Nurses Station. How can we help." Lilly asked.

"I-I n-need y-you a-and G-G-Greg to come in my room." Tails explained while panting, struggling to get the words out.

"We are on our way," Lilly told the young fox gently.

Tails placed the remote on the rail of the bed, shivering more harder, his teeth chattering. Poor Tails was extremely sick today.

Lilly came in the room and looked at Tails in sympathy. "Good afternoon Tails. Are you okay?" She asked.

Tails slowly turned to face Lilly, causing the human to gasp. Tails' head was fully red.

Lilly took out the thermometer and took Tails' temperature. Instantly, she was worried. Tails' temperature had shot up to 108.12 degrees Fahrenheit. "Oh my, you really have a severe case of the Mobian Flu Tails. I'll get you an ice pack and some more powerful medicine to go in your IV." Lilly informed.

Tails nodded as he tried to get some warmth and some rest. Tails slowly deposited in bed before beginning to gag. Tails shot up in bed to locate the red and blue buttons.

Tails quickly slammed his hand on the red button and out came the bucket, which resulted in the fox hurting his hand. "**Ow**!" Tails grunted and shook his hand wildly to relive the pain. "Note to self: don't slam your hand on the hard button next time." Tails shook his head, feeling foolish.

Tails leaned over the bucket and vomited harshly into the bucket, coughing before vomiting again. Tails gagged and vomited loudly, delivering a stream of liquid.

Tails vomited 8 times in a row and started to cry while vomiting in the bucket.

Tails hacked and vomited in the bucket again.

Tails gasped and vomited loudly, delivering a long stream of fluid.

Tails finally stopped vomiting after 8 more cycles. Tails raised his head up and pressed the blue button, causing the bucket to go back into the machine.

Tails slumped back in bed, breathing hard while sweat ran down his face rapidly.

Tails picked up the towel and wiped the sweat off before setting it next to him.

Lilly came in the room with an ice-cold ice pack and a bag with Medicine.

Lilly noticed Tails panting and looked concerned. "Are you alright Tails?" She asked in concern.

Tails shook his head, still panting quite loudly. "No, I just vomited in the bucket again." Tails said sadly.

Lilly looked at Tails with sympathy, She never saw a patient look so sick like Tails in all of her years being a nurse.

Lilly sets the bag in the IV and the medicine did its work.

Tails looked at Lilly and was about to speak when he began coughing again, this time his cough sounds like a crop cough.

Lilly turned to Tails who was in a coughing fit. Lilly patted Tails' back which caused the coughing to die down.

Tails groaned as he laid back in bed, sweat arising from his forehead, he was extremely tired, cold and hot all at the same time

Lilly gently placed the ice pack on Tails' head who held it on his head. "I'll be back in 30 with Greg to check up on you Tails, alright?" Lilly asked.

Tails sighed as the ice-cooled his head down and tried to lie down to get some rest. He really wanted Sonic to be here with him right about now.

"Ooooh, I really wish Sonic was here right now." Tails spoke sadly, missing his speedy hero, big brother and best friend.

"You wish who was here?" A familiar voice asked somewhat alarming Tails who released a loud yelp of fright.

Tails turned his head and his eyes brightened when he saw Sonic standing there with a smile while holding a box of mint chocolates and a get well balloon. "S-Sonig? **SONIG**!" He cried in joy.

Tails began to gag again, he quickly pressed the button on the wall causing the bucket to appear. Tails leaned over it and vomited loudly and harshly in the bucket.

Tails vomited and released a huge amount of fluid in the bucket, hacking loudly.

Tails hacked and threw up again, shaking from the force. He was so tired and felt so exhausted.

Sonic stroked the poor fox's back in a very gentle and soothing motion as Tails kept vomiting.

Tails panted before vomiting again, delivering three streams of fluid three times in a row.

Tails began coughing before vomiting again.

Tails finally stopped vomiting after 40 seconds, slowly elevating his head from the bucket. Tails panted before pressing the blue button on the wall, causing the bucket to retract in the machine.

Tails collapsed back in bed and started panting hard as sweat ran down his face.

Sonic held Tails so the young fox could catch his breath, gently wiping the sweat from the fox's forehead.

Once Tails has caught his breath, he looked at his best friend. "Sonic, h-how long have you been here?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "I've been here since 9:00 buddy. You were still asleep. How are you feeling now?" Sonic asked.

Tails was about to speak when he began to gag.

Sonic pressed the red button on the wall and out came the bucket.

Tails hacked before vomiting harshly in the bucket, coughing before vomiting again, this was the 49th time Tails threw up today.

Sonic felt really sorry for Tails. The blue blur has been sick like that before, but not as severe as Tails.

Sonic began to rub Tails' back as the fox kept vomiting harshly in the bucket.

Tails breathed in and out before vomiting again harshly.

Tails felt it was over and slumped into bed with a heavy groan of agony. Suddenly, Tails bolted up as he felt like vomiting again, beginning to vomit harshly into the bucket again.

Sonic could tell Tails was getting even more exhausted.

Tails kept vomiting harshly in the bucket before he felt it was over.

Tails let out a gasp of breath and crumpled back in bed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Sonic decided to let Tails rest before speaking to him. Sonic could tell that the strength of the Mobian Flu had drained the young fox to the point of exhaustion.

Lilly and Greg both entered the room.

Sonic's ears twitched and looked behind him and saw the two humans standing there.

Greg observed the fox and looked worried when he saw that Tails' head is fully red now.

"Tails is running a dangerously high fever," Greg recognised. "The best thing to do is to let him rest and cool him down. I'll go and get 2 more ice packs."

Greg left the room and went to fetch the ice packs.

Sonic nodded and took hold of Tails' hand, Keeping the ice pack on Tails' head as the fox panted from his fever with sweat running down his face.

"Tails has never been sick before so I have to admit it, I'm getting very worried about Tails," Sonic admitted. All the past years when Sonic and Tails moved in together, there was not a single day that Tails got sick, Tails didn't even get a cold.

Lilly placed her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder and spoke gently, "Don't worry Sonic. We'll give Tails our full attention to help him get better." She assured, seeing now worried the hedgehog was.

Sonic smiled at this. "Thanks, Lilly, Greg." Sonic thanked.

Tails jerked up and pressed the red button on the wall, and the bucket came out. Tails began to vomit brutally into the bucket trembling hard from the force. Tails gasped before vomiting again delivering a huge stream of fluid, coughing.

Sonic stroked Tails' back as the young fox kept vomiting violently, trembling vigorously from the pressure and force. He was extremely exhausted.

Tails let out a wheeze and vomited in the bucket harshly.

It took Tails a minute to stop vomiting. Tails exhaled sharply before breathing in and out to catch his breath. Tails pressed the blue button causing the bucket to slid back into the machine.

Tails shut his eyes tightly, exhausted and tired.

Tails looked at Sonic with tired eyes. "S-S-Sonig..." Tails tried to say but broke into a coughing fit.

Sonic helped Tails to sit up and rubbed his back so the coughing in die down.

"Ssssh, sshhhhh. Try and get some rest buddy." Sonic gently instructed.

Tails looked worried. "B-but S-Sonig, what if I vomit in my sleep?" Tails whined.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back. "Aw, buddy," Sonic whispered. "Please try and rest as best as you can."

Tails leaned over the bed before taking a sip of his water. He took a large slip before laying back in bed, shutting his eyes.

Tails felt like he was going to vomit again and jerked up in bed and shot his eyes open. Tails really seemed like he was going to vomit real soon.

Sonic helped Tails up as the fox kept gagging. Tails covered his mouth tightly.

Tails quickly located and pressed the red button on the wall and out slide the bucket. Tails leaned over it and began to dry-heave for 10 seconds before he started to vomit.

Tails hacked and vomited brutally in the bucket again and again as Sonic rubbed his back as he gazed worriedly at his suffering friend, he couldn't even hold water down yet. He must be so thirsty.

Tails choked before vomiting harshly again, Delivering a huge amount of liquid into the bucket.

Tails vomited harshly again and began trembling hard from the force.

Tails coughed harshly and vomited in the bucket repeatedly.

Tails hacked and vomited harshly, starting to cry as he kept vomiting harshly in the bucket.

Tails kept vomiting in the bucket for 2 minutes before he finally felt it was over. Tails gave one last cough in the bucket before lifting his head from the bucket.

Tails lied back in bed with a sigh of agony, panting hard in absolute exhaustion.

Tails gave out a weak moan of agony.

Lilly took Tails's temperature and gasped in shock, Tails' temperature had shot up to 112.12 degrees Fahrenheit. "You really have a very severe case of the Mobian Flu Tails. Your temperature had spiked up to 112.12 degrees Fahrenheit," Lilly explained to the panting fox.

Tails was so shocked that he turned completely pale. "WHAT?!" Tails shouted in disbelief, Before starting to cough loudly. Sonic gently patted Tails' back until the coughing died down. "No wonder my head feels extremely hot." Tails uttered once he got his breath back.

"I'm afraid so Tails. Sonic did say that the Mobian Flu is going to get worse." Lilly stated.

Tails nodded but looked at Lilly with a look of pure exhaustion. "I know and I feel terrible too. It's like every day it feels like the Mobian Flu is getting worse." Tails mentioned.

Lilly smiled at Tails. "That is true Tails. The flu gets worse depending on the day." Lilly claimed.

Greg came back with the ice packs and gave them to Lilly who placed one on top of the fox's head and one on his forehead so Tails will be extra cool extra fast.

Tails relaxed but even with the ice packs, he was still hot.

Tails was about to speak when he started to feel the very severe nausea developing again.

Tails slammed his hand on the button and the bucket came out. Tails hurt his hand again but he didn't focus on it now.

Tails leaned over the bucket and began to vomit harshly into the bucket, coughing before vomiting again, releasing a huge amount of liquid.

Tails dry-heaved before vomiting again, shaking from the force, sweat was running down his face. Poor Tails was extremely sick.

Sonic sighed in sadness before rubbing the vomiting fox's back. Tails hacked sharply before vomiting again.

Tails vomited again and coughed before vomited again.

Tails kept vomiting for another 3 minutes, that felt like hours, until he felt it was over.

Tails raised his head from the bucket and lied back in bed. Suddenly, Tails bolted up and started to vomit over and over. Tails vomited again and again, and once more.

Tails wheezed and vomited harshly into the bucket again, shaking vigorously from the force.

Tails finally ceased vomiting and lifted his head from the bucket.

Tails slowly turned to the wall and pressed the blue button on the wall, which retracted the bucket into the machine.

Tails flopped back in bed and started to pant, attempting to catch his breath.

It took Tails 4 minutes to catch his breath. However, sweat was still running down his face from his severe fever and he began to cry. "I can't take this anymore! I.. Just.. Can't!" Tails sobbed, crying loudly.

Sonic gently stroked Tails' shoulder. "Please don't cry Tails. We are going to get you well fast." Sonic encouraged.

Tails smiled as he wiped his eyes before a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in!" Tails yelled as he tried to raise his voice so whoever was at the door heard the okay message loud and clear.

The door opened and in came Rouge the Bat with Topaz.

Everyone was surprised to see them here with Tails the most shock and surprised.

Topaz and Rouge walked to the side of the bed with looks of worry.

"Hey honey, How are you feeling?" Rouge asked.

Tails shook his head. "I'm feeling terrible, if not worse." Tails replied somewhat sadly.

"How long have you been at the hospital for?" Topaz asked.

Tails thought a second before he smiled sadly. "About a week. I will have to stay with another week so I can be extra better." Tails replied.

"Oh I see," Rouge responded.

"Have you had the Mobian Flu in the Past?" Topaz asked.

Tails shook his head and began to speak again. "No. This is the very first time I got sick." Tails replied

Tails was about to respond when he got a very painful feeling in his belly and was rising fast. Quickly pressing the red button, Tails placed both hands on the bucket, leaned in close to it and began to vomit Harshly into it.

Tails dry-heaved for a few seconds before vomiting in the bucket again.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back as the young fox kept vomiting harshly into the bucket.

Tails sputtered before vomiting again, shaking hard from the force.

Tails panting before vomiting again.

Tails gasped and vomited again and closed his eyes tightly as he vomited.

It took 3 minutes for Tails to stop vomiting.

Tails stopped vomiting and plopped back in the bed with a sigh. Tails gasped as he bolted up and began vomiting again.

Topaz and Rouge both looked on with sympathy, feeling sorry for the young fox. They both didn't know how severely the Mobian Flu is affecting Tails. Poor guy must be so exhausted.

Tails hacked before vomiting again, trembling harshly due to force of his vomiting and how exhausted he was.

Tails vomited again before he released a very huge amount of liquid into the bucket.

Tails continued vomiting for another 4 minutes before he finally finished vomiting, taking deep and slow breaths so he could catch his breath back. Once Tails got his breath back, He slowly pressed the blue button and the bucket went into the machine. Tails flopped on the bed and shuts his eyes tightly as he began panting while sweating.

Topaz gently laid her hand on Tails' shoulder, feeling the fox jump. "Are you okay Tails?" She asked.

Tails shook his head. "No. I hate the Mobian Flu. It really affects my mood and emotions." Tails stated, still panting.

Sonic pats Tails on the shoulder. "Don't worry buddy. We'll help you get better soon. It will take a while until your better so please just take it nice and slow, okay Tails?" Sonic assured.

Tails managed to smile as he panted heavily. "Thanks, Sonig." Tails thanked, still panting.

But before anyone could speak, a knock on the was heard. "Come in." Tails called.

The door opened and in came Chris and Chuck. Tails was thrilled to see his friends. "Chris! Chuck!" He cried in glee.

Chris placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hey Tails, how are you feeling today?" Chris asked.

Tails shook his head. "I'm getting worse Chris. I didn't get any sleep today." Tails replied.

Chris rubbed Tails' shoulder. "Oh, Tails. That's not good." Chris sympathized

Tails then looked very confused. "Hey, Chris. Aren't you at school today?" Tails asked, very lost and confused.

Chris smiled. "Well, Tails. I was about to head to school when I had forgotten it was school holidays." Chris explained to the confused fox.

Tails realised what Chris was talking about and literally smacked himself. "Ah, sorry about that." Tails said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Chris smiled as he held something behind his back. "It's okay Tails. We got a surprise for you." Chris said. Tails looked curious to know what was behind his back.

"Hey, Chris. What's behind your back?" Tails asked.

Chris smiled and revealed what was behind his hands. In Chris' hands, there was a huge box of mint flavoured chocolates. Tails was very excited when he saw them. "Aww, Chris. These are my favourite chocolates." Tails thanked as he accepted the chocolates and placed them on his bedside table.

Chris gave Tails a hug which the young fox accepted. Chris and Tails held his position for about 8 more seconds until they broke the hug.

Suddenly, Tails felt a very harsh and painful feeling in his belly. Tails moaned as his face changed into a sickly green.

Chuck and Chris looked worried, It seemed like Tails was vomiting all day long today.

Tails gagged loudly as he covered his mouth. Tails slammed his hand on the button, causing everyone to wince. The bucket came out of the machine.

Tails leaned close to the bucket and began to vomit harshly into it. Sonic stroked Tails back as Tails vomited loudly and harshly into the bucket again.

Tails hacked before vomiting again while Chris, Chuck, Rouge and Topaz were watching in sympathy.

Tails gasped sharply before vomiting harshly.

Tails gagged before vomiting harshly again.

Tails lifted his head from the bucket, opened his eyes and slowly leaned back in bed with a loud cry, only to bolt upwards with a harsh gasp and began vomiting harshly into the bucket again.

Everyone was very worried about Tails now, he really looked very sick, his normal white and orange fur had changed into a more pale colour, looking like he was going to pass out again.

Chris stroked Tails' back as the young fox kept vomiting heavily.

Tails gasped loudly before vomiting in the bucket.

Tails kept vomiting harshly in the bucket, trembling extremely hard from the force. Tails finally managed to stop vomiting.

As soon as Tails stopped vomiting, He pressed the blue button on the wall and shakily collapsed back in bed as Sonic and Chris held the fox.

Tails started to blink as many dark and black spots were dancing in his vision. He desperately needed rest. Tails could only look at everyone before he completely became unconscious. This was the second time Tails faint during when Tails has the Mobian Flu.

Everyone shouted the young fox's name as they all became very worried.

Lilly checked Tails pulse and his vital signs and was very worried as Tails is severely dehydrated now that Lilly decided that Tails needed stronger medication and some ice chips to keep him hydrated when he woke up.

After getting the equipment, Lilly and Greg went into a frenzy to keep Tails stabilized and okay. After about 10 minutes, they installed the stronger medication and had the ice chips ready when Tails woke up.

Lilly took note of the worried stares and gave them a warm smile. "It's okay everyone. Tails is going to be just fine." Lilly assured.

Everyone was relieved but all stayed by his side.

* * *

It has been 3 hours since Tails had fainted again and his colour began to returned. His pale orange fur had returned to his normal bright orange-yellow colour.

Tails began to slowly open his eyes and let out a weak groan. "Ooooh, W-What happened?" Tails asked Quietly.

Tails felt two hands gripping his hand in a tight grip and looked over to see Chris, Sonic, Chuc, Topaz, Rouge, Lilly and Greg all staring at him in worry. "G-guys?" Tails asked. "What in Chaos just happened?"

Sonic couldn't help it but cry out in glee and joy to see his buddy awake. Everyone else was relieved to see Tails okay.

"Tails buddy! You really had us worried." Sonic told the utterly confused fox.

"Tails. You fainted 3 hours ago and were severely dehydrated." Chuck explained.

Tails was shocked and felt very guilty for worrying everyone. "Guys. I-I'm so sorry for worrying you all." Tails apologized softly.

Sonic smiled and placed a gentle hand on the fox's shoulder. "It's okay bud," Sonic told the young fox.

Tails at this and smiled back at everyone. "Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked.

Chris handed Tails the ice chips who slowly took them. "The doctor said these ice chips will help you stay hydrated as sucking on these will help you," Chris explained

Tails sucked on the ice which helped him to stay hydrated smiling. "Thank you, Chris, Lilly and Greg." Tails thanked.

As soon as Tails gained his composure, they all began to chat with each other. Tails vomited 5 more times but his belly settled down now as they continued chatting with each other.

As they were chatting, Lilly took Tails' temperature again it had finally lowered to 108.12 degrees Fahrenheit.

While chatting Tails was getting very happy that he was cared by so many people.

By around 8:20, Tails was beginning to get exhausted so he closed his eyes to drifted off to sleep while the others was still chatting.

Chris noticed this and quickly turned to the others and gently shushed them.

Everyone stopped and looked at Chris, followed his gaze to see Tails asleep.

Chris smiled and looked at the others. "We should let Tails sleep and visit him in the morning," Chris gently told the group.

Everyone agreed and said their silent goodbyes to Tails who was resting peacefully.

Sonic kissed Tails on the head and left the room.

During the night, however, Tails kept vomiting over and over again, increasing the number to 60 times.

Hopefully, he has a better day tomorrow.

Chapter End!

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** _Well, I beat chapter 2's word record. I have to admit when Tails fainted again, it made me worry about him._

_I only fainted once._

_I felt proud writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed reading as well._

_Anyway, Next chapter will be released sometime between October 12th to 23rd._

_See you in the next chapter!_

_Bye. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	6. 6: Hospitalised Final:A Special Surprise

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu!**

**Chapter 6: Hospitalised: A Special Surprise.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi. SuperTailsFan0812 here. Chapter 6 has arrived and This is the last part of the _Hospitalised_ section of this story._

_I have a few things and announcements to say. Firstly, sorry it's been a while since I last updated. First, I've been away and I accidentally made a mistake for chapter 4 so I had to rewrite it._

_Also, I have been sick with a cold for a week but I have fully__ recovered from my cold now. _

_I also had been a bit stressed out lately with a lot of things and with Overcoming Shyness and I'm struggling with ideas on how to write it so it may be a while before I upload it. I'm sorry._

_Secondly. I'm sad to declare that this fanfic concludes in 2 chapters. That means the last chapter will be 8. I'm really going to miss writing this fanfic but I will be proud to complete this story._

_It has been an incredible time writing this fanfic, but I promise you I will resume writing fanfics._

_Thank you for all the review, Views, favourites, followers but most of all, thank you for all the support and encouragement._

_And finally, due to my enthusiasm for Sonic X. I'm considering to publish a multi-chapter adventure story that centres around the show. It will contain moments from the show and extra moments too. It might come out early next year._

_The Mobian Flu is an extreme strain so that's why Tails was vomiting so much._

_I'm Up to 1,000 views!_

_Anyways, I'm rambling like a maniac. I hope you enjoy chapter 6 Of the Bad Case of The Mobian Flu._

_Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic, Sonic X and it's Characters SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

Chapter 6: Hospitalised: A Special Surprise.

It was a very pleasant day in Station Square.

At the Station Square Hospital, Tails was beginning to awaken from his sleep.

It has been another complete week since Tails was been severely sick with a very severe case of the Mobian Flu and had to be Hospitalised. Poor Tails was vomiting every day about 40 to 50 times a day. He was coughing all day as well.

During the first week, the Mobian Flu was more severe than the first day he had it. Tails was vomiting to 50 to 60 times all day and all night. He barely got any sleep, he was shivering like he was freezing but his head was still dangerously hot and Tails still couldn't hold anything down without vomiting violently.

There was even a day that Tails vomited 60 times all day and all night that left him not be able to sleep and left him extremely exhausted and dehydrated and his temperature had spiked up to 112.12 degrees Fahrenheit.

During that Day, Tails fainted again due to severe dehydration and it took 3 hours for the young fox to wake up again. Tails even felt extremely weak and deteriorated that he didn't have the energy to move or do anything.

However, throughout the second week, Tails showed some signs of recovery but he still wasn't 100% however. He was roughly 60% well.

Tails was now vomiting less and he could finally sleep at ease.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes before glancing at the clock and noticed it was 9:00. Tails stretched before entering his private bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day.

Tails vomited once at 8:12 but he went back to sleep.

As soon as Tails got in the bed, he felt a familiar sensation building up in his stomach. Tails clasped his mouth and began gagging.

Tails quickly pushed the red button on the wall and the bucket slid out. Tails lets out a sharp gasp and vomited harshly into the bucket.

Tails hacked before vomiting again. Tails suddenly believed it was over and sank back in bed.

Tails was extremely perplexed why he only vomited three times all day. _Maybe the Mobian Flu is starting to settle down? _Tails thought.

Tails was about to press the blue button when he suddenly bolted up in bed with a harsh gasp and began to vomit again. _Okay, maybe it hasn't yet!_ Tails groaned as he kept vomiting harshly.

Tails gagged loudly before vomiting in the bucket again.

Tails finally finished vomiting and lifted his head from the bucket.

Tails pressed the blue button and the bucket returned in the machine.

Tails fell back in bed with a loud groan, panting heavily.

A familiar hand rubbed on his shoulder which frightened the young fox a moment.

As soon as he caught his breath, Tails slowly looked over to see his best friend and older brother. "Sonig!" Tails cried in glee with a slight of congestion his voice. He was slowly getting better.

"Hey, buddy. Are you feeling any better?" Sonic questioned in concern.

Tails nodded. "I am getting a little better Sonig. But I think I may need about one more week to completely recover as I am still not 100% yet." Tails responded.

Sonic smiled. "That is great buddy. I'm glad you're feeling better." Sonic responded happily.

Tails smiled as he cuddled in Sonic's chest. Besides spending time tinkering with the X-Tornado, He always was delighted when he was with his best friend and older brother. The two are unseparated. Sonic grinned and returned the embrace. Just like Tails, Besides loving to run all the times, Sonic is always glad to have his friends with him especially Tails.

The two smiled and laughed as they separated the hug. Sonic give Tails a gentle ruffle on the head, causing the young kit giggle.

The two started chatting with each other to pass the time and to catch up.

Tails informed Sonic he was going to have a rest at 12:00. So it meant that Tails and Sonic had two hours to chat with each other.

The two heard a knock at the door, scaring them both who lets out a loud yelp. "C-come in!" Tails invited.

Lilly and Greg came in the room and smiled when they saw Tails up and looking well.

"Good morning Tails. How do you feel today?" Greg asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm feeling a little better than last week but still not 100% there yet." Tails clarified, a little tiredly but sounding happy.

Lilly smiled and checked Tails' pulse and vitals as Greg handed her a clipboard and a pen.

Lilly glanced at the heart monitor machine to check Tails' heartbeat, his blood pressure and oxygen levels. "Heart rate, very good. Blood pressure, slightly high but returning. Oxegen levels, very good. Pulse, steady and normal. Very good." Lilly reads as she wrote the numbers on the checkboard.

Lilly checked Tails' temperature and it lastly dropped it 107.12, somewhat high but reverting to normal. "Temperature is slightly high but still okay," she observed.

Sonic smiled in relief, happy that Tails was recovering great.

Lilly smiled at the young fox. "You are recovering very well Tails, but we'll give you a one more week so we can be certain that you are feeling 100% well," Lilly explained.

"I was about to say that. I'm okay staying in the hospital until I'm well again." Tails explained to Lilly and Greg.

Lilly smiled at this. "You're such a good kid Tails," she praised.

Tails blushed at the words. "Thank you, Lilly." He thanked.

Greg smiled as well.

Something was Puzzling Tails. He turned to Lilly and Greg and asked. "Why do we vomit when we are unwell or sick?" Tails asked, feeling his belly twist a bit.

"Well, there is a lining in your belly that becomes inflamed when you get sick. You can irritate the lining by eating or drinking causing your stomach to repeal it." Lilly explained.

Tails nodded, fully understanding. "Oh okay, now I understand." Tails said.

Lilly recognised that Sonic and Tails needed some time alone so they could talk with each other. "We'll be back. We'll let you two chat." Lilly notified.

Tails and Sonic nodded. "Okay, Lilly. Tails will have a rest around 12:00." Sonic nodded.

"Okay Sonic. Lilly and I will come back later to have a discussion with you." Greg explained.

Sonic nodded as gave Lilly and Greg a thumbs up. "Okay, Lilly," Sonic nodded.

Lilly and Greg left the room to give Sonic and Tails some time alone so they could resume chatting.

12:00 rolled around which meant it was time for Tails to have a rest. Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked at Sonic with tired eyes.

"It's time for me to have a rest Sonic. I'll see you when I wake up, okay?" Tails explained.

Sonic rubbed Tails on the shoulder and said in a friendly tone. "Okay, buddy. I'll talk to Lilly and Greg." Sonic confirmed.

Tails managed to open his eyes halfway and smiled at Sonic. "Okay Sonic. I'll see you later." Tails told the hedgehog quietly as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was around 3:00 when Tails woke up. Tails vomited 4 times when sleeping but he managed to get some decent sleep.

Tails slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room.

The doors was knocked on twice which slightly scared Tails a bit. Tails gathered up his courage and called out, "Come in!" Tails called out.

The door opened and in came Sonic who was carrying a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. Tails became excited. "Sonic! You're back!" Tails cried in joy.

Sonic smiled and gave Tails the flowers and chocolates who placed the flowers in the vase with Sonic's help and placed the chocolates on the bedside table.

Sonic laughed and gently rubbed Tails on the hair, making the fox giggle and playfully try and swipe Sonic's hand on off him. "Hey, buddy. Are you doing any better?" Sonic asked the fox.

Tails smiled. "I'm getting better Sonic. But I still got a headache and my cough. I won't any anything to eat as my appetite is not fully restored yet," Tails replied.

Sonic chuckled. "That's great buddy and also that's okay Tails, sometimes it takes a while to get back into eating after you are sick," Sonic said happily, hugging his best friend.

Tails giggled and smiled at his best friend. "Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked.

Tails and Sonic started chatting again. They were really in the mood for chattering right now. They were chattering for so long that they didn't hear the door being knocked softly.

The person on the other side decided to try again and knocked louder.

The two heard a loud knock at the door. "Come in!" Tails greeted, this time, his voice was nice and clear.

The door opened and who stepped in was no other than...

"**KNUCKLES**?!" Tails and Sonic both shouted in shock as they both looked at each other.

The red echidna walked in the room, carrying a box of mint candy.

"Surprise Tails. I heard you had a Bad Case of the Mobian Flu and wanted to see how you were doing." Knuckles explained.

Tails smiled at Knuckles, grateful that the red echidna came to visit and hang with him as Knuckles is always by himself and rarely hangs around. "AW, Thanks Knuckles. I'm going better but I'm still vomiting and still can't hold anything down." Tails told the concerned echidna.

Knuckles smiled back. "That's good Tails. I do hope you get well soon." Knuckles told the young fox.

Tails smiled but then looked confused. "Thanks, Knuckles. I really appreciate the support. Who told you I was sick?" Tails asked.

Knuckles smiled. "Rouge did, and she said that she hopes you get better soon. Rouge and Topaz were so worried about you." Knuckles explained.

Tails smiled as Topaz and Rouge were very worried about him. "Thanks, Knuckles. Tell Rouge I said thank you and I'm getting better." Tails requested.

Knuckles smiled at the young fox. "I will tell her Tails." Knuckles assured. "Even though she drives me crazy."

Tails began to crack up laughing causing Knuckles to smile, happy that his little joke cheered Tails up.

Tails smiled and calmed down. "Thanks, Knuckles." Tails thanked.

Sonic came over to Knuckles who smiled at the hedgehog. "Hey, Knux." Sonic greeted.

Knuckles smiled. "Hey, Sonic." Knuckles returned.

Sonic and Knuckles fist-bumped.

Tails began to feel nauseous again and held his mouth while gagging.

Tails located the red button and quickly pressed it, causing the bucket to come out.

Tails coughed before vomiting heavily in the bucket, hacking loudly, gaining the attention of Sonic and Knuckles who looked worried.

Tails vomited loudly and harshly in the bucket while Sonic rubbed his back.

Tails coughed and vomited harshly again.

"It's okay Tails. It's okay." Sonic soothed as Tails kept vomiting heavily in the bucket.

Tails continued vomiting harshly until he felt it was over.

Tails slowly laid back in bed before he suddenly bolted up and began vomiting while coughing in disgust, he really hated vomiting, it feels and tastes nasty and unpleasant.

Tails shook as he vomited in the bucket, delivering a huge load, shaking again.

Tails finally stopped vomited and lifted his head from the bucket and coughed.

Once Tails stopped coughing, he pressed the red button on the wall. The bucket went back into the machine.

Tails collapsed on the bed, breathing hard in tiredness as sweat ran from his face.

Once Tails caught his breath, Knuckles looked concerned. "Tails, Are you okay?" Knuckles asked in concern.

Tails nodded and sighed. "I think so Knuckles. vomiting feels very unpleasant. It really drains my energy." Tails responded.

Knuckles gently ruffled Tails' hair, causing the kit to giggle.

Suddenly, they all jumped as the door was knocked on again.

"Come in! Tails called.

Who came in next surprised both Sonic and Tails. "**SAM**!?" They shouted as they looked shocked but confused.

Sam Speed walked in the room, holding, a big get well soon card. "Hey, Tails, Chris told me you were not feeling well and I wanted to come and see you," Sam explained.

Tails smiled. "Thank you, Sam." Tails thanked as he slowly sat up and accepted the get well card.

"You're welcome Tails," Sam said.

Tails slowly read the get well card loud and clear and his eyes welled up in tears of joy and compassion. "Th-Thank you Sam." Tails thanked.

Sam came to to the bed and hugged the fox. Tails was surprised by the gesture but hugged Sam back. Sonic and Knuckles looked on at the kind moment.

Sam and Tails broke the hug and smiled at each other.

The doors was knocked on again making the 4 of them jump. "Come in!" Tails called.

Chris and Chuck who both had smiles and Chris was holding a big get well balloon.

"Chris! Chuck!" Tails cried in delight and excitement as Chris handed him the balloon.

Chris smiled and walked inside the room. "Hey, Tails? How are you feeling today?" Chris asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm getting better Chris. I still feel sick but I'm getting there. I think I may need one more week to fully recover." Tails responded.

Chris smiled. "That is good Tails, everyone misses you." Chris Spoke.

Tails smiled sadly as his ears drooped slightly. "And I miss everyone back home too." Tails admitted sadly.

Sonic smiled in sympathy. "I know buddy, I know." Sonic soothed.

The door was knocked on the fourth time all day. "Come in!" Tails invited.

The door opened up and in came...

"**MR STEWART**!? No Way!" Tails, Sonic, Chris, Knuckles and Sam all exclaimed in shock.

Mr Stewat walked over to Tails' bed and presented Tails with a **HUGE** get well card.

Tails completely went stiff in shock and amazement. "THAT is a BIG card!" Tails shouted.

Mr Stewart smiled. "My class was concerned when Chris informed them that you have a severe case of the Mobian Flu so they helped to make this huge get well card so they could cheer you up." Mr Stewart explained.

Tails smiled in gratitude, happy he was loved by so many people. "Thanks, Mr Stewart. I really appreciate it." Tails appreciated. "This IS a special surprise."

Mr Stewart smiled at the fox, happy that he likes his get well card. "You're welcome Tails." Mr Stewart said.

Tails opened up the card and he began to shed tears of pure appreciation and joy. There were very heartwarming get well messages from all the worried students and very detailed photos of him. Plus There was a group photo with the whole class posing with Tals when he came to visit them.

Tails smiled and he closed the card, placed it on the bedside table and began to sob in his hands in joy and appreciation. He was so happy.

Sonic looked concerned, so did the others.

"Tails, why are you crying?" Chris gently asked.

Tails managed to stop sobbing and smiled at everyone who looked relieved. "I'm just so happy to be loved and supported by so many people." Tails revealed.

Everyone smiled at this. Tails is so lucky to receive so many presents.

Lilly and Greg came into the room.

"Hello, Tails. Did you have a good rest?" Lilly asked.

Tails smiled and looked up at Lilly and Greg. "Well, I did vomit 5 more times when I was resting so that means I vomited 7 times all day. I'm slowly getting better but I did have a very good sleep." Tails answered.

Greg was happy to hear this. "That is good to hear Tails. I bet next week you will be completely better." Greg told the young fox.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, Greg." Tails thanked.

Tails felt sick and quickly pressed the button.

The bucket slid out from the machine.

Tails started to dry-heave before vomiting in the bucket.

Chris gently stroked Tails back as Tails kept vomiting.

Tails coughed before vomiting again.

Tails felt a wave of dizziness hit him and vomited again.

Tails stopped vomiting now and lifted his head from the bucket. Tails pressed the button on the wall which caused the bucket and laid back in bed.

Tails began panting as sweat ran rapidly down his face.

Once Tails stopped panting, he smiled weakly at everyone.

Tails took a sip of his water and then placed it back on the bedside table and was glad he didn't feel like he was going to vomit.

Tails felt happy even though he was still vomiting, he had his friends his him.

Tails flinched in pain as his head began hurting badly. Tails squeezed his eyes in pain.

Everyone stared at Tails in concern as tears welled up in the young fox's eyes.

"Do you have a headache Tails?" Chris softly asked, placing a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder.

Tails nodded in response and clutched his head in pain.

Lilly left the room to get some pain killers. "I'll get you some pain killers alright?" Lilly told the young fox gently.

"Okay, Lilly." Tails responded.

Lilly came back and gave Tails the pain killers to Tails.

Tails consumed them with the water.

Tails drank the rest of the water. Tails sat up and slowly got out of the bed.

Tails headed to the bathroom and did his business before climbing back in bed.

Tails yawned sleepily and closed his eyes and had a small rest.

* * *

By the time Tails woke up, it was only him, Sonic and Chris and Chuck in the room and the room was darkened.

Knuckles, Sam and Mr Stewart must've left earlier.

Tails gripped Sonic's hand, who instantly gripped Tails' hand tighter in acknowledgment.

Chris gave Tails a warm smile to which Tails grinned in return. "Hey, Tails? Are you feeling better?" Chris urged.

Tails nodded. "A little better. What time is it now?" Tails replied.

"It is currently 6:55, nearly 7. You must've been feeling tired. You rested for 3 hours." Chuck notified.

Tails blinked. "Are you sure?" Tails asked. Chris nodded in response. "Oh, sorry about that. I must've been extremely tired." Tails bashfully said.

Sonic ruffled Tails' bangs gently. "That's okay Buddy," Sonic said.

Lilly and Greg came into the room with a bag.

Tails was about to ask when a loud and familiar beeping scared the fur off of him.

Tails yelped and jumped in the air.

Lilly calmed Tails down while Greg fixed the IV up.

Once Greg was finished, Tails had fully calmed down now.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes, even Tails did have a good rest, he was still tired. Maybe this was the after-effects from the Mobian Flu.

Sonic gently pats Tails' shoulder. "I think it's time for your bedtime Tails," Sonic told the sleepy fox.

Tails nodded and settled down under the covers.

Chris and Chuck gave Tails their good night wishes and left for the night.

Tails shut his eyes and settled down into a restful sleep.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, That concludes Chapter 6 of the Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu. Again, I'm so sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter._

_I wanted to add more surprising characters. I really like Knuckles' character in Sonic X and wanted him to visit Tails. I also wanted Sam Speed to visit Tails as I enjoyed putting him in 'Bullies From The Past.'_

_I wanted Mr Stewart to also visit Tails and have his class the sign the card._

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter may be short, we'll see when I complete it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next chapter._

_See you soon. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing Out!_


	7. 7: Recovery

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu.**

**Chapter 7: Recovery.**

_**Authors Note:** Hi Everyone! SuperTailsFan0812 here. Chapter 7 has arrived._

_This may be my shortest chapter. It will be at 2,000 words at max._

_Next chapter will be my last chapter of the story which I'm sad about. I'm going to miss it._

_I'm nearly up to 2,000 views on this story._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of the Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Recovery.**

At The Station Square Hospital. Tails began to stir from his very peaceful sleep. Due to him being well again, he had a much better sleep then 3 weeks ago.

It has been another week since Chris and Chuck had visited Tails including Sam Speed, Knuckles, Mr Tanaka and even Mr Stewart.

Mr Stewart's class was very worried about Tails after Chris told them that the young fox has a very severe case of the Mobian Flu so they all helped to make a HUGE get well card. Tails was so happy but so shocked when he saw how big it was.

Today was a very good day for Tails. Tails is feeling completely better than the other two weeks. Tails stopped vomiting now. The only thing now was Tails still didn't feel like eating anything but he could still hold water down and also his coughing is still there. He may need to get antibiotics so they can help to clear it.

When Tails found out he could drink water he was so excited that he nearly burst into tears of joy.

Tails was still shivering but was okay. Tails only vomited two times all day, once around 8:00 and the other time at 8:50.

Tails felt like he wanted to fly but knew he had to recover from the Mobian Flu. He didn't want to get sick and faint again.

Tails felt like he needed just one more day and then he'll be able to leave the hospital even though he did feel completely better, just to be safe.

Tails woke up at 10:00 and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh no! Another day of constant vomiting." Tails dreaded as he hoped he won't vomit.

Tails slowly sat up but he realized something was up and looked confused. "Something feels unusual." Tails wondered.

After a few minutes of thinking, Tails soon realised that he didn't feel sick anymore and became excited.

Tails smiled in pure joy. "Hold on a second, I don't feel sick anymore! **YAAAY**!" Tails cheered in intense glee.

Tails quickly glanced up at the clock and noticed it was 10:00. Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Tails then stretched and got out of bed and looked at the window. It was a beautiful day.

Tails looked at the ground and saw cars, animals and people. He even saw people waving at him. Tails placed his hand on the window as he smiled and waved back at them.

Tails then left the window and got ready for the day.

After Tails washed up, he hopped back in bed, shutting his eyes as he decided to have a rest while recovering from the Mobian Flu.

Tails turned on his side as he kept resting and recovering from the Mobian Flu.

Tails began to snore cutely.

It was an hour when Tails woke up. Tails gave out a yawn and stretched.

Tails heard a noise nearby as his ears flicked in response.

Tails opened his eyes and looked up to see Sonic standing there. "Sonic!" Tails shouted, with no more congestion in his voice as he jumped at the hedgehog, attacking in a hug.

Sonic laughed as he hugged the cheery fox back. "H-Hey Buddy. How are you feeling?" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better today. I bet I will be fully recovered by tonight and then I can finally go home. Even with the care I had, it's just not the same as home. I really missed you all." Tails told the hedgehog happily.

Sonic smiled at this. "That's fantastic buddy. We all miss you too." Sonic told Tails who was giggling.

Tails giggled uncontrollably to the point he was about to start coughing again.

Tails started to cough and then engaged in a coughing fit. Tails held his fist to his mouth and shuts his eyes as he coughed. Sonic helped Tails to sit up and gently patted Tails' back until the coughing subsided down.

Once Tails has caught his breath, he looked concern. "You okay buddy?" Sonic asked in concern.

Tails smiled. "I think so, I guess my stomach is better but not my cough yet." Tails said as he got his breath back.

Sonic rubbed Tails' back, soothing Tails as the young fox leaned his head on Sonic,. "Take it, easy buddy. You may feel better right now, but recovery takes time." Sonic explained.

Tails nodded. "So Sonic. How is everyone doing?" Tails asked, curiously.

Sonic smiled. "They are going well but they all miss you," Sonic spoke, gently holding Tails' hand in a tight grip.

Tails smiled. "And I miss everyone at home too." Tails admitted. Tails really missed being back home at the mansion.

"Oh buddy," Sonic whispered as he hugged the still smiling young fox.

Tails wrapped his arms around Sonic shutting his eyes as he had a bit of a rest, feeling very glad he is recovering from the Mobian Flu.

Tails felt like he was going to fly out of bed due to how great he was feeling. He could practically fly up to the sky like a bird.

Tails started to snore cutely as he fell asleep.

They heard a knock on the door, frightening Tails out of his rest.

"It's okay Tails. It's just the door." Sonic gently soothed.

Tails calmed down and called out, "Come in." Tails called happily, trying not to get too excited.

Lilly and Greg came inside the room and was very happy when they saw Tails up.

"Morning Tails. I see that you are completely better." Lilly spoke.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I feel Completely better today." Tails said cheerfully.

Greg smiled. "That's great Tails. Tomorrow we'll get you discharged and then you can go home." Greg spoke.

Tails smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Tails nodded, happy to know he was coming home tomorrow.

Sonic smiled at Lilly and Greg. "Thank you for getting Tails well again. You are the best." Sonic thanked.

Greg smiled. "That's what we are here for. We always help our patients get well again." Greg explained.

Lilly left the room and got out a checkboard. "I'll be back Tails." She informed.

-Lilly came back in the room and held the checkboard in her hands. She checked Tails' vital signs. "Heart rate, very good, perfect heartrate. blood pressure. Very good as well. Oxygen levels are very good as well." Lilly explained as she wrote the numbers of Tails' heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels on the checkboard.

Lilly took Tails' temperature and it finally lowered to a perfect temperature of 98.12 degrees Fahnhieght.

"Perfect temperature Tails. You have completely recovered from the Mobian Flu. Even if you are feeling better, you have to continue resting, alright." She gently said.

Tails nodded as he shuts his eyes. Tails decided to keep resting so he will be extra better and to catch up on the sleep he missed while trying to fight off the Mobian Flu.

During the three weeks of the Mobian Flu, Tails was very tired, exhausted and weak. On the day of his worse day, Tails barely had the energy to do anything at all.

But now that the Mobian Flu was finishing, Tails was feeling much better and was ready to get back in action.

Lilly smiled. "I'm happy that Tails is better," Lilly said happily.

Greg smiled too. "So am I Lilly. Tails looked so upset and not himself." Greg agreed.

Sonic grinned. "Tails is a strong kid. I'm so happy he has recovered from the Mobian Flu." Sonic whispered so he wouldn't accidentally wake Tails up.

Sonic smiled when saw Tails laughing in his sleep. 'Man, Tails really is happy.' Sonic thought to himself.

Lilly and Greg smiled as they watched the fox sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Tails woke up at 4 pm and looked around the room.

Sonic was still there and was talking to Chris and Chuck.

Tails yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Tails rested his head on the pillow while he stared at the three talking.

Tails felt a similar tingling feeling in his throat and began coughing.

Chuck, Chris and Sonic stopped talking and saw Tails coughing.

Sonic helped Tails sit up and patted his back until the coughing stopped.

Tails stopped coughing and smiled at Chris and Chuck.

Chris smiled and went to Tails' bed. "Hey, Tails. How are you feeling today?" Chris asked, gently placing his hand on the fox's shoulder.

Tails smiled. "Yes. I feel completely better now Chris. I guess Today was the last day of the Mobain Flu." Tails replied very happily.

Chuck smiled. "That is great Tails," Chuck said happily.

"When did you arrive here?" Tails asked.

"We just arrived here about an hour ago. Sonic told us that you were asleep as you are still recovering from The Mobian Flu." Chris explained. "So Sonic, Grandpa and I were talking to each other to pass the time until you woke up."

Tails nodded as he understood. "I'm so glad to be recovered from the Mobian Flu. I'm so glad that I'm not vomiting anymore." Tails said happily.

Chris smiled. "I'm glad you're better as well Tails." Chris smiled.

Tails smiled. He truly is so happy that he is better.

Sonic smiled at the two chatting with each other. "Tails, buddy. Are you excited to be going home tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and jumped up and down, making the bed squeak.

However, this motion caused Tails to turn green. Tails covered this mouth, started to gag.

Sonic pressed the red button on the wall and the bucket came out.

Tails began to vomit in the bucket as he leaned into the bucket. Tails coughed before vomiting once more.

Tails lifted his head and pressed the blue button causing the blanket to go back into the machine.

Tails laid back in bed as he panted and shuts his eyes. He still felt excellent and though.

Once Tails caught his breath, Tails groaned and stared at Sonic as he rethought his actions. "UGH, I should've done that. I guess I was so excited and i got motion sick." Tails described as he slapped his head.

"It's okay Tails," Sonic said. "I understood how excited you are."

Chris looked concern. "Are you okay Tails?" Chris asked, concerned for his friend.

Tails nodded. "I think so." Tails replied. "Thank you for asking."

Chris smiled. "You're welcome Tails. I care for you. We all care for you. We all love you." Chris notified.

Tails blushed in gratitude. "Aww! Thank you, Chris." Tails thanked.

Chris smiled and hugged the Tails, to which the young fox gladly returned.

Tails beamed. He was extremely lucky to have friends like Chris and Sonic.

After a minute, The two broke the hug.

Tails gripped on to Sonic's hand and gave it a squeeze, feeling Sonic giving him a returning squeeze.

Tails gestured Chuck to come over with a hand follow gesture.

Chuck smiled and walked over to the bed, holding the rails of the hospital bed.

Tails sat up, leaned over the bed and then gave Chuck a big hug. Chuck was shocked by the gesture and hugged Tails back tightly. "I missed you too Chuck. i miss working on inventions with you or just talk about the projects we are going to make. I'm so happy that I met a fellow inventor." Tails told Chuck.

Chuck smiled at those heartwarming words. "Thank you Tails. Tomorrow, we are going to get you discharged and then you can go home. After a few more days, I'll put you on light work and when you fully got your strength back, we can continue to make bigger projects." Chuck explained.

Tails nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Tails agreed.

There was a knock on the door to which Tails was the one who was the first to answer. "Come in" Tails called.

Lilly and Greg entered the room.

"Hi, Lilly. Hi Greg." Tails greeted with a wave.

Lilly and Greg walked into the room and smiled.

Lilly placed a gentle hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hello, Tails." Lilly greeted.

"Hi." Tails replied back.

"How are you going Tails?" Greg asked.

Tails smiled. "I'm very good, Greg. Tails responded happily. "I vomited only once since because I was bouncing on the bed as I was very excited to go back home." Tails answered.

"I see. Have you vomited after that?" Lilly asked.

"Tails shook his head, "No. I never felt like I was going to vomit after that. I guess that when I bounced on the bed, I think I got a little motion sick." Tails guessed.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, sometimes if you do things that make you nauseous like spinning or jumping, then you sometimes will vomit," Greg explained.

Tails nodded. "Now I understand. I sometimes get sick easily and get motion sick as I have a weak stomach. I also get dizzy very easily." Tails explained.

Chris smiled. "Don't worry Tails. Everyone is different." He assured.

Lilly smiled and gave Chris a thumbs up. "That is right Chris." She said. "Everyone has different food preferences and etc.."

Tails decided to get some more rest. Tails glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:12. "Hey, guys. I'm going to have a rest." Tails informed.

"Okay Tails, do you want something to eat before you rest?" Chris asked.

Tails thought and then shook his head. "No, thank you, Chris. My appetite has not fully recovered yet. I don't feel like anything to eat." Tails declined.

"That's okay Tails," Sonic said.

Tails yawned and turned on his side, shutting his eyes. Recovering.

Chris smiled, watching Tails rest. "Guys. Let's let Tails rest. He is still recovering from the Mobian Flu." Chris suggested.

Everyone nodded as Tails rested, leaving the room.

Tails continued to rest all night as he felt his strength returning.

Chapter End.

* * *

_**Authors Note:** That concludes chapter 7. Sorry if this was my shortest chapter. It had Tails recovering and resting all chapter. I can't believe I'm almost to 2,000 views._

_I got a whole lot planned to write which I am very excited about._

_Also, I need a little help. I am trying to think of a name for Sonic X Adventures but I can't. So if you have a name please leave it down._

_Next chapter will be the last chapter of The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next chapter._

_Goodbye for now. SuperTailsFan0812 signing out!_


	8. 8: Discharged And Returning Home

**Sonic-X: The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu.**

**Chapter 8: Discharged And Returning Home**

_**Authors Note:** Hi SuperTailsFan checking in. Chapter 8 is here._

_This is the last chapter of the Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu. I'm going to miss this story but I have a lot of things planned._

_This story has been online for 2 months and it really shocks me._

_I was thinking how to write this chapter and thought of all of Tails' visitors and friends surprise him with a welcome home party._

_**OOPS**! I hope I didn't spoil it._

_Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Sonic X and Its Characters. SEGA and 4kids TV do._

* * *

Chapter 8: Discharged And Returning Home.

It was a nice and peaceful day in Station Square.

Today was a special day. Today was the day that Tails is getting discharged from the hospital after 3 weeks having a very severe and extreme case of the Mobian Flu.

Poor Tails was vomiting violently up to 20 to 60 times each day. He vomited harshly every 15 to 3 minutes. He always felt so exhausted, weak and deteriorated. He barely got any sleep due to vomiting, he couldn't hold anything down without vomiting, even fluids and he has dangerously high fevers.

Tails fainted twice during the 3 weeks of the Mobian Flu.

At 7:40, Chuck got a phone call from the Hospital that Tails is getting discharged around 11:30.

Chuck was excited and told everyone when they woke up which was around 8:00. Everyone was so excited that Chris suggested they should throw a welcome home party in honour for Tails' return.

So everyone quickly went to the store and brought balloons, a big welcome home sign, confetti poppers, confetti, streamers, party hats, party food and ingredients to make a mint flavoured cake.

Once everyone got back to the mansion, everyone got started to decorate the mansion, Sonic, Chris and Chuck was in charge with the presents, streams and the balloons, Ella, Cream and Amy was making the mint chocolate cake.

Sonic went to find Knuckles and informed him that he is invited to a party. Knuckles asked what party it was and Sonic replied that they were throwing a party for Tails returning. Knuckles smiled and told Sonic he will come.

Knuckles went to inform Rouge and Topaz about the party as well and they said they can come too.

Mr Tanaka rang Mr Stewart, Sam and Danny, Frances and Helen's parents to let them know Danny, Frances and Helen are invited to a party to celebrate Tails returning.

The party is starting at 12. This will give Tails plenty of time to arrive home.

Everyone said they will arrive around 9:00.

Everyone was very excited to surprise Tails with the party they planned.

Sonic, Chris and Chuck were the most excited for Tails' returning.

Once everyone was finished preparing, they were waiting for Knuckles, Sam Speed, Rouge and Topaz, Mr Stewart, Danny, Frances and Helen to arrive.

"Hey guys, I going to go to the hospital and wait until Tails wake up," Sonic informed.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay Sonic, I'll come at 11:25, alright," Chuck told the hedgehog.

Sonic gave a thumbs up and dashed off out of the mansion and on his way to the hospital.

Sonic made it to the hospital and walked inside the doors.

The lady at the reception looked up and smiled at Sonic.

"Good morning Sonic. May I help you?" She asked.

"Hello, I would like to see Tails," Sonic replied.

"Ah yes. Tails is in the urgent care ward on level 8 and room 12." The lady said.

Sonic thanked her and dashed to the elevator.

* * *

At the Station Square Hospital, Tails began to awaken from his nice and peaceful sleep. He slept all night last night. He was feeling very good and healthy again.

Tails gave out a very loud yawn and stretched.

Tails glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:50.

Tails was very excited, as today he was finally going home.

Tails went the bed and went to the window to have a look at today's weather, the weather was beautiful.

Tails smiled and placed his hand on the window.

Tails walked away from the window and went into his bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Tails left the bathroom and hopped back in bed as he waited for Lilly and Greg to come.

Tails was also waiting for Sonic as well.

There was a knock on the door which startled Tails.

Tails calmed down and called out. "Come in!" Tails called.

The door opened and in came Sonic. "Sonic!" Tails cried out in glee.

"Hey hey, Buddy." Sonic greeted.

Tails held out his arms for a hug. Sonic walked over to Tails' hospital bed and hugged Tails.

Tails giggled and hugged Sonic back.

Sonic began to softly tickle Tails to make him laugh.

Tails began to giggle softly and tried to get away.

Sonic smiled at Tails' reaction. "How are you Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I'm going very good. I'm very excited to go home." Tails replied.

"I'm excited too, buddy. It's just not the same without you buddy." Sonic spoke.

Tails blushed and hugged Sonic."Thanks, Sonic." Tails thanked.

"You're welcome, buddy," Sonic told.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in!" Tails called.

Lilly and Greg came into the room.

"Good morning Lilly, good morning Greg." Tails addressed.

Greg smiled, happy to see Tails smiling. "Good morning Tails." Greg greeted.

Lilly smiled. "Before we get you discharged, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Lilly asked.

Tails nodded. "Okay, my appetite is fully recovered now, I'm very hungry now." Tails replied, hearing his belly grumble in hunger.

"We can go to the cafe here." Greg said, "Does that sound good Tails?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Tails replied.

Tails moved the covers to the right and slowly got off the bed.

Lilly removed the heart monitor from Tails' chest.

Sonic helped Tails down from the bed. Tails held the IV pole and began to roll it out of the room and down to the elevator, following Sonic, Lilly and Greg.

They took the elevator down to the 1st level and walked to the cafe.

Sonic, Tails, Lilly and Greg found a table and sat down at it.

Sonic and Tails ordered Chilli dogs while Lilly and Greg ordered Sandwiches.

Tails got excited when he saw that mint milkshakes are here.

"Sonic, C-can I get a mint milkshake please?" Tails begged.

"Okay, buddy. Just drink it slowly." Sonic confirmed. "You have been on a long road of recovery so you can have it as a reward. You deserve it buddy."

Tails nodded his head. "Okay Sonic, I promise. I'll also get a bottle of water too." Tails assured.

Tails took his first bite during of the whole 3 weeks of the Mobian Flu and didn't feel like getting sick or vomiting. He could hold food down now!

Tails began to cry and covered his face with his hands, he was so happy right now.

Sonic massaged Tails' back.

"Tails, why are you crying?" Greg asked softly.

"I'm so happy that I can finally eat without vomiting." Tails sobbed in happiness.

Everyone cheered in glee. They were so happy that Tails can eat without vomiting harshly.

The four ate their respective meals and drinks, they placed the rubbish in the bin before they walked back to Tails' room.

Greg went to get a wheelchair from the reception as he knows that if you get discharged from the hospital, you can ride in a wheelchair as it's much safer than walking if you still feel weak. And it's quite traditional to arrive out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

Tails sets the IV pole near the bed and hopped in with Sonic's help

Lilly attached the heart monitor on Tails.

It was 10:00.

"Okay Tails. I'm now going to remove the catheter from your arm and place a cotton sheet on your lower arm and wrap a bandage so you'll be more comfortable." Lilly explained.

"Okay, Lilly." Tails nodded.

Lilly smiled at Tails before got out a bandage, two cotton sheets and tape.

"Okay Tails, This may hurt a bit," Lilly stated.

Tails nodded as Sonic gripped his hand.

Lilly removed the tube of the IV from the catheter. Lilly gently removed the tape and then got out a cotton sheet. She placed the cotton sheet near the end of the catheter and then slowly pulled it out of Tails' arm.

Tails began to cry from the pain, tears flying from his eyes.

Tails squeezed Sonic's hand, Sonic returned the squeeze, trying to comfort his friend. "Shhh shhh. it's okay Tails. I know it hurts buddy, I know it hurts." Sonic soothed.

"Okay." Tails replied as he kept crying.

Lilly fully got the catheter out and applied pressure on the insert point to stop the bleeding. Tails exhaled and looked down at his arm.

Once the bleeding stops, Lilly placed a second cotton sheet on the point and then wrapped Tails' arm with the bandage to make it more comfortable.

"There we go Tails. I'm all done." She assured.

Tails smiled and looked at his bandaged arm.

"Hey Lilly, What time is it?" Tails asked.

"10:20," Lilly replied.

"I-is it alright if I have a small rest?" Tails asked.

Lilly nodded. "Okay Tails. I'll wake you when it's 11:20. We'll get you discharged and then you can go home." Lilly said.

Tails nodded before settling down in bed and close his eyes and rested.

During his rest, Tails continued to drink water to keep himself hydrated.

* * *

"Tails, Tails. Wake up." Lilly softly spoke. Tails groaned and opened his eyes.

"Did you have a good rest buddy?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. "I sure did Sonic." Tails confirmed.

There was a knock on the door. "Come In!" Tails called out.

The door opened and in came Chuck.

Chuck smiled and came over to the slightly awake fox and placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Hey Tails, are you ready to go home?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "I'm ready Chuck." Tails replied.

Lilly left to get the discharge form and a clipboard. "Chuck, could you fill in this form please." Lilly instructed.

Chuck nodded and began to fill out the form with all of Tails' information while getting help from Tails too. In about ten minutes, Chuck had finished filling out the form and gave it back to Lilly.

Lilly smiled. "Thank you, Chuck." She thanked.

Greg rolled the wheelchair next to the bed and began to place Tails' get well card, presents and chocolates into a bag to take home.

Lilly removed the heart monitor from Tails' chest before helping him down from the bed and placed him in the wheelchair.

Tails winced from the pain from his bandaged arm but was okay.

Tails placed his feet on the footrests before relaxing. Chuck took hold of the handles and pushed it down the hallway and down to the elevator and took it down to the ground level.

They stopped at the pharmacy to get some cough medicine to help Tails' cough. Tails had to take it every 4 hours every day, about 4 times.

Chuck rolled the wheelchair near the back passager seat.

Tails smiled at Lilly and Greg. "Thank you so much for getting me well again. I'm going to miss you." Tails spoke.

Lilly and Greg smiled. "You're welcome Tails, we will miss you too." Lilly said.

Greg smiled. "You have been our favourite patient," Greg told Tails.

This caused Tails to blush. "Awww, Thank you, Greg." Tails thanked.

Lilly gave Tails a bouquet of flowers which were mixed of yellow tulips, red roses, blue bellflowers and other kinds of pretty flowers.

Tails smiled at the flowers. "Thank you, Lilly. These flowers are beautiful." Tails thanked.

"You're welcome Tails," Lilly said.

Chuck checked his watch and saw it was 11:40. "Okay Tails, Sonic. It's time to go home now." Chuck gently said.

Tails nodded and exchanged hugs with Lilly and Greg and even had a photo with them.

Chuck opened the back door and then gently helped Tails in the car.

Chuck handed Lilly the wheelchair who rolled in in the hospital doors and then came out.

Greg handed Tails the bag of his get well cards, presents and chocolates.

Tails took them and held them in his lap.

Sonic hopped in the backseat with Tails.

Chuck started the engine and warmed the engine up.

"Bye Tails." Lilly and Greg called, waving goodbye.

"Bye Lilly! Bye Greg!" Tails called as He and Sonic waved goodbye.

Chuck drove off the driveway from the hospital and began to drive to the mansion.

Chuck smiled and turned to Tails. "Hey Tails, Are excited to go home?" Chuck asked.

Tails nodded. "Of course I am Chuck Tails laughed.

The three began chatting with each other, Discussing Tails' hospital trip and staying there.

* * *

At around 11:55, the car arrived at the mansion, Sonic gently placed his hands on Tails' eyes as a blindfold.

Tails yelped at the sudden darkness but giggled when he knew it was Sonic.

"We are a surprise for you Tails." Sonic notified.

Tails became excited and began jumping up and down in pure and adorable excitement. "What is it! What is it?" Tails begged.

Sonic guided Tails to the door and Sonic opened it.

Tails moved whenever Sonic told him.

"Okay Tails. I'm going to uncover your eyes in 3. 2. 1. NOW!" Sonic counted as he removed his hands from Tails' eyes.

The light turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places and shouted, "**SURPRISE**!** WELCOME HOME TAILS**!"

Confetti was shot from 5 different directions.

Tails yelped loudly in fright and jumped in alarm.

Tails immediately calmed down and smiled in glee. "Thank you, guys." Tails thanked.

Knuckles walked over to Tails and gave him a gentle ruffle on hair, causing the fox to giggle. "Hey, Tails." He greeted.

"Hey Knuckles." Tails greeted.

"How are you?" Knuckles asked as everyone gathered around.

"I'm very good. I can fianlly eat without vomiting." Tails explained.

Everyone cheered loudly

Danny, Frances and Helen came and gave Tails a hug on at a time.

Chris came over to Tails next, knelt on one knee and gave Tails a big a hug. Tails smiled and leaned in Chris's embrace. "I missed you Tails," Chris said.

"I-I missed you too Chris, I missed everyone." Tails said as he began to cry softly. He really missed home.

Chris rubbed Tails' back in gentle circles, "Please don't cry Tails." Chris soothed.

Tails stopped sobbing and wiped the tears away.

With a clap of his hands, Tails started the party.

Amy brought in the cake which was mint flavoured and looked so appetizing, to which Tails got very excited.

"MINT!?" Tails shouted in joy.

Amy smiled, "Ella, Cream and I made it, we knew you love mint." Amy told the Excited young fox.

Tails gave both Cream and Amy a hug.

Tails cuts up the cake and gave each slice to everyone in the room.

The cake was so good.

Mr Stewart was chatting with Tails and Chris.

Soon, everyone was talking to Tails about his long painful journey having the Mobian Flu.

They had party food and even got to play some games.

The other guests left around 4 to go back home. The party continued a bit longer. The party came to an end around at dinner.

After having their dinner it was time for everyone's bedtime. Tails was tucked in bed by Sonic.

"Goodnight buddy, sleep tight." Sonic wished.

"Night Sonic." Tails returned.

The two got comfortable and fell asleep.

Tails quickly went into a peaceful sleep, happy that he was in his own bed.

Tails continued taking his medicine every 4 hours every day and in a few days, his cough was gone.

Chapter End!

* * *

_**Authors Note:** Well, that concludes the last ever chapter of The Bad Case Of The Mobian Flu._

_I have to admit it, while I was writing this final chapter, I was crying as I miss this story._

_Thank you for all the reviews, These include Stardown and Leodragon678._

_Thank you for the followers and favourites._

_But mostly, thank you for all the support._

_The Next Fanfic is Tails' Accident. __I'll see you then. Bye for now._

_SuperTailsFan0812 Signing Out!_


End file.
